Revelation and Revenge
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: 13 years has passed since the events of Enemies for Life. Felix and the others have grown and peace has been in Moebius and has kept things in somewhat of an order but someone from the past will come back for revenge and through his revenge, one young girls revelation will be revealed and questions will be answered. But the heroes will not be Scourge and company in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Revelation and Revenge **

**Chapter 1: Life As We Know It**

"_Mom, I'm home!" I yelled but I got no reply. I sighed putting my coat on the coat hanger. I tossed my backpack on the couch my dad likes to sit in. He never yells at me about it just puts it on the floor or tosses it on the other couch. _

"_Mom!... Dad!" I yelled once again walking into the hallway leading to the kitchen and the rooms. I knew either mom or dad was in there, seeing as they both own a restaurant. I'm kinda their test dummy when it comes to tasting the new stuff they make. I was almost thinking they didn't hear me but my dad has big ears, how can he not? _

_Before I made it to the kitchen I walked by a family photo of me, mom and dad. I stopped and picked up the photo. My mother is a white hedgehog and my father is a red fox, hence the reason I am pink.. I stared at it longer and looked at my double tails. All curled up. I remembered being very young and my mother playing with my tails. I was like 1 or 2 then. I'm 17 now ready to graduate high school. My mother loves them but I don't understand how I got them. Slowly, my smile began to fade. There goes that feeling again. That feeling I get when I realize…that I don't belong. My mother has tried her best to make me feel otherwise but I know in my heart…something isn't right. _

_I placed the photo down noticing none of the lights in the house were on. I walked in the kitchen, no one was there. Shocking! I was about to yell for my mother and father again till I heard that cry again. I, then,__ realized it was a dream and_ I had been in this dream before. .

_I immediately ran out into the snowing forest. It was a full moon and very bright stars but…it was just evening when I got home. I decided not to pay attention to it. _

_I ran quickly because I knew I didn't have much time before the forest got pinch black on me and all I heard was the wailing of a baby in the dark. Lost and needing to be found. I noticed I was getting closer so I ran faster. My adrenaline giving me the warmth I needed. I suddenly stopped. There he was…that male mobian. I had seen him in my dreams before or just a set of ice blue eyes. Which, I realized were his. He always either glared at me or tried to kill me. Yelling and screaming at me. I never met him in my entire life. Except I have seen a boy in my school that looks just like him. _

_I slowly looked down at the ground… There she was. The baby I had been running in countless dreams to find. She was wrapped in a bloody blanket. Not even thick enough to keep her warm….I realized that baby on the ground he is staring at … was me. _

_Suddenly the male spoke, saying, "You shouldn't have been found."_

_I looked up and gasped seeing he was staring at me. I took a step back but then with a blank of my eyes he was gone. I looked all around seeing nothing but darkness the only thing was the snow on the ground, the tree and the baby. Who wasn't moving. I walked up slowly reaching my hand out to touch the child; I just knew was me, till I felt someone's presence behind me. I froze my eyes going wide, holding my breathe as I slowly turned back finding him behind me and screamed as he grabbed my neck and began choking me. I scratched his arms and hands but he wouldn't let go. _

_I began to yell as loud as I could, "HELP! HELP ME!" _

"CANDY!"

The pink vixen, Candy, jumped awake from her nightmare seeing her mother looking worriedly at her and rubbing her wavy hair with one hand and rubbing her shoulder with the other.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming all the way down the hall."

Candy sat up slowly covering her face with her hands and taking deep breathes. She could still feel the hands around her throat. She took her hands from her face looking into her mother's sea green eyes. She saw nothing but love and care in those eyes every time she looked into them.

She sighed before answering. "Yes, mom. It was just a nightmare."

Her mother lowered her head knowing the exact dream she had. "Honey, I'm sorry you keep having this dream-"

"Mother, where did you find me?"

Neil, her mother, looked up at her, not surprised by her question but hurt that she wasn't happy here. Candy saw this and felt guilty for asking in the first place.

"Mother, I'm sor-"

Neil put her hand and then took Candy's. "No. You have a right to ask and I have a obligation to tell you…but not yet. Just please get ready for school." She said standing and placing a kiss on Candy's forehead before leaving.

Candy sighed before she got out of bed to get ready for another day.

* * *

_BOOM_

_I jumped from my bed holding my teddy bear tightly. I'm used to hearing those bangs but tonight something was different. I heard my mother scream. I now know that those bangs and her screams were connected. I began to climb out of bed and walked slowly to my door. _

_The loud bang made me jump back. I heard my mother scream again. I knew exactly what was going on. They didn't think I heard them but I did… I heard them every time they fought. I heard my mother's every scream and my father's every insult. I began banging on the door. I couldn't hear it tonight. Tonight I would help her but the door was locked. _

"_Daddy?" _

_BANG_

"_YOU STUPID-"_

"_Daddy STOP!" _

_BANG BANG BANG_

"_DADDY!"_

"Daisy!"

The hedgehog-porcupine hybrid sat up almost dripping in sweat. She looked seeing it was Rosy standing over her, looking to her worriedly. She could see guilt in her mother's eyes.

"Daisy, are you alright?"

Daisy nodded swallowing some spit to moisten her mouth and throat. "Yeah, just…. Just a nightmare…" She said lowly. It all felt real to her… Like it once was. She still remembered those nights as much as she didn't want to.

Rosy sat down on the bed looking down to the floor, saying, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Daisy looked up at her. Her mother had done this many times before but she couldn't and wouldn't let her mother continually say and feel sorry for something she had no control over. She hugged her mother as one fear grabbed at her. She let Rosy go looking to her.

"Mom… Do you think that Dad will find us?"

Rosy looked to Daisy afraid and shocked that she asked such a question. "Daisy, he is never going to get out-"

"But I keep having those nightmares. It's like he is going to find us again. Dillon doesn't know him and I don't want Dillon to know him. And what if he hurt Tails and Giz, oh God Giz." She said almost going into tries not wanting to think about what her father would do to them.

Rosy took Daisy by the shoulders firmly. "He will never find us, Daisy. Dillon is nothing like him and I won't let him take Dillon from us. He won't hurt any of us. Scourge, Sonic, Ace and Tails made sure he was put in jail and he won't get out I promise."

Daisy nodded as Rosy pulled her to a hug saying, "Now get up and get ready for school." With that she left noticing that her son's bedroom door closed.

Rosy sighed knowing he must have heard and walked over to it. She opened it and found him sitting on his bed with his head hung low.

"Dillon-"

"What happened to my real dad, mom?"

Rosy rubbed her shaking hands trying to calm herself so she could answer her son's question. She took long breathes as she took a seat on his bed. She knew this day would come. She was just hoping that it never would.

"He was put in jail for… being very mean and evil person." She explained. She didn't want to tell Dillon about his abusive father.

Dillon nodded. Rosy took him into a hug. "Just know you are nothing like him." She said moving back enough to look at him and cup his cheek with her hand.

She was happy to see this made Dillon smile. "Now get ready for school." She said leaving.

Dillon shook his head and got up going over to his desk to get his books and things ready. He happened to look out the window and notice a few rustle in bushes in the back yard. He raised an eye-brow to it but then again shrugged it off as some little animal moving around out in the bushes.

* * *

Felix stood tapping his shoes on the fresh spring grass. He was really inpatient especially when it was a certain person he wanted to see but then again he was meeting her this morning and he was really being impatient about his siblings. Felix was 17 now and about to graduate high school in the early summer, something Fiona couldn't think about. Some people mistook him for Scourge, seeing as he looked so much like him. The only thing that threw him off was his red bang that he kept a certain way. He wore his father's famous coat now too. Scourge didn't see why he wanted to but loved how his soon wore it with pride.

Standing beside him was Razor, he had grown to be just what Fiona and Scourge knew he would be: the book worm and only 12 years old. Razor rarely went out unless Giz or his parent's wanted him to go somewhere. He mostly hung out with Tails or Miles, the King of Moebius. Razor definitely isn't a flirt like his brother.

On the other side of Felix was Ruby, 13 years old. Despite being older than Razor, she is shorter than he is. Matter-of-fact she is shorter than all her siblings except for two. Ruby is quite playful and a very happy person, getting serious only when the situation calls for it. Ruby isn't the fashion princess like her big sister though. Besides only one boy attention matters to her right now.

Ruby was tapping her foot faster than Felix was since she was the most impatient child Scourge and Fiona had. "Oh my gosh! JULIA!"

"ALRIGHT!" She yelled back stepping outside. Julia had grown to look just like Fiona except for her hair. She wore a yellow dress with a diamond shaped hole in the middle showing off her belly button. She was only 15 and Felix felt like he had to fight just to get boys to leave her alone. Because if he didn't, their father is who they would be dealing with.

Julia put on her lip-gloss before saying, "Some of us want to actually dress like a girl."

Ruby and Felix rolled their eyes at this while Razor continued watching the road for Daisy, Dillion and Giz. He partly did this so he wouldn't have to listen to his siblings argue.

Ruby then scoffed saying, "Just because you dress like one doesn't mean you are one. Plus we know your just getting ready to get all up in your boyfriend's face."

Julia was about to retaliate till Razor said, "Their here."

All four siblings turned back to their friends Felix smiling making Daisy blush and glance somewhere else. Ruby and Dillion did their friend-made up handshake. Giz showed Razor the invention he missed finishing because he wanted to do his homework. Julia joined with Felix and Daisy seeing as those two couldn't stop blushing at each other.

"Alright, get out of my yard and go to school."

All the children looked back at the entrance of Felix's home seeing, Scourge standing there holding a sleeping 9-month old emerald green female hedgehog. The infant was sound asleep.

Daisy and Giz ran up to him softly giving him a hug and kissing the infant on the forehead making sure not to wake her.

Daisy cooed at her. "Awwww, why does she have to be asleep?"

Scourge looked at Daisy as if her head was floating. "Why would you want her to be awake? The other one is bad enough." Scourge flinched slightly feeling a hit in the arm from Fiona. This made the infant move about a little before calming down.

"He is only taking after his father." Fiona said giving Daisy and Giz a kiss on the forehead. Dillion finally came up giving her hug and Scourge a handshake.

Razor sighed. "We're going to be late."

Felix looked at him shaking his head. "Alright guys lets go."

"Later Aunt Fiona and Uncle Scourge."

"Later Mom and Dad."

"See you guys later."

Fiona sighed. She loved watching her kids go to school but she didn't like them growing up. Tears began to wail in her eyes as she thought about Felix's upcoming graduation. Scourge looked to her shocked that she was doing that…again.

"Are you pregnant something?" He asked, getting a look from Fiona, who immediately stopped her tears upon looking at him.

"No, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Scourge shrugged walking back inside saying, "I'm just sayin'."

"Oh shut up." She said letting the door slam close on its own and waking up the infant, who immediately started crying.

"FIONA!"

"I'M SORRY!"

* * *

It had been years since Moebius had a functioning school system. After a city resident council meeting Miles and Alicia thought that it should be introduced once again for the sake of their children's future. Thus school was reintroduced back into the Moebius society. Much to the children's dismay.

Because of Giz and Razor's high IQ they were immediately put in high school as freshmen, which, Felix, Julia, Daisy, Ruby and Dillion didn't mind and their parents were very proud of. They all stood near Felix's locker since his locker was the closest to each of their classes. Julia was the first to leave the group when her boyfriend, Prince Rome Prower, would come to walk her to class. Ruby and Dillion were second with Jon, Dillion and Daisy's cousin; coming with them even though he was in the same grade as Felix he was taking the same class as them. Leaving Daisy and Felix alone.

Daisy looked to the floor, not believing herself. She had known this boy since they were small yet she still couldn't think of anything to say to him. She could barely keep the butterflies in her stomach from flying around. What she didn't suspect was Felix was the same way.

"So… you know dad is having this cookout thing for me and Jon, if he comes." Felix shrugged. She looked to him seeing he was nervous and that wasn't really what he wanted to say.

She smiled either way, replying, "I know. Mom was talking about it. But…that's not what you really wanted to say is it?" She asked hopeful.

Felix felt the binds of sweat beginning to form. Out of all the years they have known one another he still hadn't asked her out. Even Dillion and Ruby go out places together, despite they play this friend role knowing well that it's more than that. Well, everyone else can see that but them.

"Um well-"

"~Felix.~"

Daisy's smile fell slowly and Felix jumped around to see a certain chipmunk behind him. Princess Pearl D'Coolette. Since Felix started high school the chipmunk seemed to have a thing for him. He didn't think she was half bad looking either but he knew, he didn't feel the way he did with her as he did with Daisy. The chipmunk walked up to the green hedgey tickling his chin and giggling. She stopped in between him and Daisy because turning to Daisy completely shocked.

"Why, Daisy I didn't know you were standing there." She said. Daisy just knew she was being fake so she was going to play along.

She smiled back at her saying, "It's okay."

Felix could see that this wasn't getting good, especially with him standing there. "Okay, well. Daisy I will see you at lunch." He said saluting her and Pearl before speeding off.

Pearl waited till he was out of sight because putting that sly smirk on her face. Daisy wanted to slap it off with her hammer but refused to let the spoiled girl get the best of her.

"You know he will end up with me right?"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "And what makes you think that?"

Pearl scoffed. "Every boy on campus would love to be with me. But Felix will be mine regardless." She said walking away and leaving Daisy fuming.

Daisy rolled her eyes turning around and bumping right into a pink double tailed fox. Both girls dropped their things.

"I'm so sorry." They both said in unison to one another before looking up and seeing who it was.

"It's you." They both said again, in unison.

The next thing Daisy knew the vixen was pulled back onto the floor and out of Daisy's face. Daisy gasped looking up and seeing it was a brown coyote, Prince Kevin D'Coolette. Daisy frowned standing up as he and his groupies began to laugh.

Daisy frowned. "Kevin, why would you do something like that?!"

Kevin only shrugged even though he was two years younger than Daisy, he made it well known that he wanted her to be his girl. Just as his sister wanted Felix to be her guy. Kevin smirked walking over to Daisy and wrapping an arm around her shoulder making Daisy even madder.

"I just wanted to make sure the freak wouldn't bother you." He said.

Daisy couldn't have been more disgusted. She shrugged his arm off her shoulder and going over to the girl helping her pick up her things.

"The only freak that needs to stay away from me is you." She said taking the pink vixens hand and walking away.

Kevin smirk never moved he only shrugged as he groupies questioned why he continued to bother with her.

He only replied with, "She'll be mine soon enough."

Daisy walked the vixen far enough from Kevin and his groupie. She sighed in relieve, Kevin almost harassed her everyday. But only when Felix wasn't around.

"I'm so sorry about that." Daisy said looking to the ground.

The vixen shook her head. "No it's okay. It happens everyday."

Daisy couldn't have gotten any madder than what she already was but she did. "That is just unacceptable." She put out her hand and the vixen nervously shook it.

"My name is Daisy Rose. And I don't think I will be letting that happen anymore."

The pink vixen smiled firmly shaking Daisy's hand stating her name. "My name is Candy Sweet. It's nice to meet you, Daisy."

Daisy smiled. Finally noticing Candy's double tails. She gasped making Candy's smile fall and look back to them. Daisy watched her ears fall and soon regretted the gasp.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it in a bad way just not many people have double tails. My little sister and step dad have them. And my friend's boyfriend and his sister have them too."

Candy actually smiled a small smile, thinking, _maybe they are the people I need to talk too._ Then she noticed she said step dad. Candy's curiosity spiked. She finally took a good look at Daisy. The hedgehog-porcupine hybrid actually resembled the man that haunted Candy's dreams very much.

"Um…I know this is kinda being noisy but um…Where is your real dad?"

Daisy smiled a small sad smile making Candy regret asking the question. Neither the less Daisy answered saying, "He's in jail."

"Oh." Candy said looking to the floor.

Daisy noticed she felt bad asking that question and was about to reassure her but then the bell rung. Both girls looked to one another noticing that they both were late.

"Oh my!" Daisy yelled turning to run with Candy right behind her. She noticed looking back and asking, "Your class is this way too?"

Candy smiled nodding her head. "Wanna meet for lunch?"

Daisy smiled. "Sure! Just meet me at the locker you seen me standing by when we bumped into each other."

"OKAY!" Candy yelled over the late bell. She didn't mind that first tardy at all right about now.

* * *

Candy and Daisy met each other right after class. They talked the whole way back Daisy telling Candy about her 'crew'. Candy met them all when she got back to Felix's locker. She couldn't help but be attracted to Felix and Razor, who she thought was just too cute despite his age. Felix immediately recognized her from Christmas years ago when Daisy bumped into her the first time.

Giz smiled seeing Candy and was even wowed at her double tails. "Who is this Daisy?" She asked as the two girls got up to them.

Daisy motioned to Candy saying, "This is Candy Sweet. She is a senior like Felix."

"How did you guys meet?"

Daisy took a deep breath keeping herself calm and Felix chuckling at her. "Well, I bumped into her as I was going to class. I was helping her get things when PRINCE Kevin came out of no where and knocked her back down to floor."

Julia rolled her eyes at that saying, "And then he wraps his arms around your shoulders like he did something heroic". She then looked to Rome also saying, "Your 'future brother-in-law' is annoying as hell. I mean he bothers Daisy all the time."

"Well either way don't worry about that anymore, Candy, your part of our group now." Giz said putting her arm on Candy shoulders making the pink vixen smile warmly. Candy actually felt some type of connection to the peach colored vixen.

Daisy glanced at Felix seeing he wasn't too happy to hear that. Dillon broke the tension from that starting the introductions

"The name is Dillon Prower."

"Felix Hedgehog."

"Julia Fox."

"Razor Fox."

"Ruby Hedgheog."

"Giz Prower."

"You know who I am Candy." Rome said.

Candy playfully rolled her eyes. "Of course Rome. Where is Roma?"

Rome only shrugged. "Don't know. And don't speak her up she might come bother me."

Everyone chuckled and giggled at that. Giz calmed down enough to ask Candy about her tails.

"So Candy could you be related to me or Rome and his sister. Seeing as you got the double tails like us."

Candy felt a bit shy but answered anyway. "Um… Well, I could be seeing as I was adopted."

Ruby giggled. "Well, your adopted again. Welcome to the family." She said patting Candy's back.

They all had lunch together Daisy being the only one to notice that Felix was playing with his food and hadn't smiled much since the incident was known between her and Kevin. Felix noticed that she wasn't actually being herself but neither was he. He couldn't stand when another guy put his hands on Daisy. So what is Felix hadn't asked her out, almost everyone in the school knew that Daisy and Felix were somewhat of a item.

"Felix." Daisy said lowly. Just by taking his hand Felix began to calm down. "You shouldn't be so mad."

Felix sighed saying, "I know that but still…"

"Just know I feel the same way when Pearl comes touching on you." She said smiling. This made Felix smile back and began rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

Not knowing the two people watching them.

After school Julia spent time with Rome. Giz and Razor went over to Tails shop. Dillon and Ruby went to the carnival they planned on going to after school. Leaving Candy, Felix and Daisy. They walked Candy home inviting her to the cookout that Felix's father planned for the weekend. Seeing as it was only Thursday.

After that, Felix and Daisy were alone. "So can you come over tonight?"

Daisy smiled saying, "Sure. But aren't-"

"Noooo, see mom and dad are going out on so-"

Daisy started laughing making Felix stop and say, "What?"

Daisy stopped as well, saying, "You want me to help you baby-sit?"

Felix let his eyes narrow. "We don't have to Aunt Rosy and Uncle Tails are going to do it." Felix said stopping in front of his home door.

Just as he said that the door opened. "No your baby-sitting." Fiona said letting the teenagers in as Scourge was sitting on the couch with the babies.

Daisy beamed. "Awwwwwww." She walked up to the male red fox. "~Heeeeey, Fang." She song getting him to smile and clap at her showing his sharp teeth.

Felix rolled his eyes taking Emerald from Scourge. You would think that Razor would have been the last child for Scourge and Fiona but then Fiona got pregnant again. And she was carrying twins this time. Fang Gary Hedgehog, the spitting image of Fiona but the personality of Scourge. The infant fox is a momma's boy all through sometimes making Felix and Razor jealous. Emerald Bernadette Hedgehog. She was given Benie's name since Bernie dead five years ago. Scourge gave Julia her name to honor his father and so this was his mother's turn to be honored. Emerald was the spitting image of Scourge, no red bang of hair just completely green fur as Fang has completely red fur except for his belly and muzzle being yellow. Emerald is very shy not taking well to strangers or loud noises, making Scourge extra protective of her. Fang often being the reason she cries so much.

"You guys have fun now." Fiona said as she and Scourge left.

Felix rolled his eyes as Daisy only giggled.

* * *

By the time Felix and Daisy were done with feeding it was bath time. Night had fallen and Fang made bath time interesting every time.

"For goodness sake Fang stop!" Felix said for the thousandth time. He only was reply was a splash in the face.

Daisy giggled as she had gotten done with Emerald in no time. She picked the infant up out of the tub and took her to the twin's bedroom. By the time Felix was done with Fang, Daisy had already put Emerald down to bed. She actually felt bad for Felix because she knew that Emerald was very easy person to put to bed. But Fang was a whole different story. Felix did everything he could possible do to put the infant to sleep. Walking around, rocking him, playing with him, till Felix, himself, got exhausted. Daisy finally took him and walked around in the front yard with him.

Daisy smiled and giggled at the infant. He still hadn't went to sleep and she had been walking around outside for almost fifteen minutes now.

"Come on Fang." She whined playfully only getting a malevolent smile and giggle from the infant. She sighed shaking her head and began pacing making him lay his head on her shoulder. But then she noticed that he kept picking up his head and looking at the forest. She finally stopped looking at him to see what he was looking at.

"Now what in the world has your undivided…" She stopped slowly looking at a pair of ice blue eyes staring back at her. Daisy completely froze. She knew exactly who that was. She was about to run back inside when Felix opened the door almost making her run into him.

Felix noticed this raising an eye-brow at her. "What's you running back inside so quickly for?" He asked. As he watched her look back at the woods but saw nothing.

Daisy calmed herself down, or tried, looking back to him and saying, "Nothing. Just thought I saw something in the woods."

Felix shrugged and stepped aside to let her in before closing the door. Since Fang didn't want to go to sleep and probably wouldn't till his mother got home. Felix and Daisy let him watch a movie with them.

"Felix, I don't think that he should be watching such a movie like that with us."

Felix scoffed and chuckled. "Hey, he is just a demonic as the thing in the movie."

Daisy narrowed her eyes at him. "Felix."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Half an hour later Fang still wasn't asleep and Daisy's heart was still beating fast. She saw him. She knows she did. Felix noticed her nervousness. She had been this way since she came back in. She didn't hide it very well from him either. He sighed touching her hand which caused her to jump slightly. Felix, knew right then and there that something was wrong. He turned off the t.v. making Fang growl. The little fox was actually enjoying the movie.

Felix ignored his baby brother saying, "Daisy, what's wrong?"

Daisy looked to him noticing that her paranoid action made him see what was going on. She sighed knowing that she needed to tell someone and what better person than Felix?

"While I was outside with Fang…I think…No…I know I saw him Felix." She said looking to Felix.

Felix could see the fear in her eyes, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Daisy, are you sure?"

"Yes. I will never forget his eyes." She declared as a tear rolled down his face. "Felix, I know I saw him. He was looking right at me."

Felix took her and hanged her as she started to sob. He knew he had to tell his dad but right now, he had to calm her down.

"Daisy, I'm sure everything will be okay. Plus, how can you be really sure it's really dark in the forest."

"Felix, you don't know what he is capable of… I listened to it every night. The fights, my mother crying, my father yelling. My mom doesn't believe I heard it but I did… Every bit of it. There is no way I can mistake it, it was him!"

Felix sighed getting hit in the four head with Fangs pacifier. He growled at the infant before turning the movie back on. He couldn't watch it from trying to comfort Daisy. As soon as Fiona and Scourge got home he was going to talk with them about it. Daisy had fallen asleep by the time Ruby came inside stomping.

Felix looked to her before asking, "What's wrong with you?" Ruby wasn't normally mad. Almost never.

"Nothing." She replied angrily before making her way upstairs. She made sure to be quiet knowing that Emerald was most likely asleep.

Right after her Dillon came in looking between guilty and angry. Felix didn't ask what happened just woke Daisy up so she and Dillon could walk home together. He would have done it if Dillon and Ruby hadn't had come home. Daisy gave Felix a kiss on the cheek and a good night before getting up and walking out. Dillon noticed that her eyes were red.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked.

Felix replied, "She's just tired."

Dillon sighed saying good night and walking out with Daisy, heading home. Right after that Julia and Razor walked in. By the time Scourge and Fiona got home everyone was asleep except Felix, who waited up for them.

"What are you still doing up?" Fiona asked him placing a kiss on his forehead.

Felix smirked before saying, "I needed to talk to you guys about something."

Scourge groaned taking a seat in single person chair. "I knew this day would come. And I am prepared." Fiona narrowed her eyes at Scourge as Felix just looked at him confused. Alright here are the rules. Don't do it in our house. Wear protection-"

"Scourge." Fiona said hitting him on the shoulder.

Scourge looked up at her. "What? You know that's what he was referring to."

Felix chuckled saying, "Actually it wasn't. It's about Daisy but not 'that'."

"Oh."

"Thank goodness." Fiona said breathing a sigh of relieve and sitting down on the couch beside Felix. "So, what is about?"

Felix took a minute before explaining. "Daisy said she saw him."

Scourge and Fiona smiles immediately fell and they both became serious. "Are you serious?" Felix nodded.

Fiona looked to Scourge. "But I thought-"

"Oh no you thought right." Scourge said, knowing exactly what she was about to say. "We delivered him to the jail ourselves. Saw the damn knights take him in. Felix, are you sure that Daisy saw him."

Felix sighed. "She knows she did. She went into hysterics, dad. She's really afraid that he will come for her mom. Possibly even her and Dillon."

Fiona could hear the concern in her son's voice. She placed a hand on Felix's shoulder. "Don't worry. You just keep a close eye on her, Dillon, and Giz and everything will be alright. Now go get some sleep." She placed a kiss on his forehead. "Good night, I love you."

Felix nodded giving his mother a hug before saying, "Good night, and I love you too. Night dad." getting up and going to bed as he was told.

"Good night, Lix." Scourge said looking at his wife. He could see that Fiona was shaking so he got up and sat down on the couch beside her holding her.

"Fi. I will go to Mercia tomorrow while their at school and see what's up."

"Please do Scourge. Please do."

* * *

**What's up guys! I know I haven't been here in a while. I been quite busy. I obtained my CNA license earlier this month, very proud of myself. I know I promised a sequel to Enemies for Life and here it is. I would have been posted but I lost the earlier flies for the story and had to rewrite it. I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much as you enjoyed the first story. I can't say there will be a whole lot updates to this story but I will update as much as I can.**

**Scourge and Fiona age: 35**

**Children: Felix(17), Julia(15), Ruby(13), Razor(12), Fang and Emerald(9 months)**

**Rosy(34) and Tails(31)**

**Children: Daisy(16), Dillon(13), and Giz(11) **

**Miles age: 31**

**Children: Rome and Roma(15) **

** Patch(38) and ****Alicia(36)**

**Children: Pearl(16) and Kevin(15)**

**R&R please thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Feelings deep inside**

**Hey, I'm making some effort here. A 2nd chapter just that quick? I'm doing pretty good. Trying to give you guys something before I go M.I.A again. Yessss the picture for the story is Felix, Daisy and Dillon. Thank you very much XxXSpainXxX**

* * *

Scourge did just as he said. He took Emerald with him seeing as she needed to get out of the house more. Fiona went with Fang and Rosy to the grocery store for the food for the cookout. The run to Mercia wasn't long for Scourge but what he found was horrible. As he walked through once graceful town, the ground was littered with trash and homeless people. Building crumbling and boarded up. Emerald held on to her father tighter trying to smell his scent instead of the horrible smell that lingered in the air around them. Scourge noticed making sure she was firmly close to him as he made his way to the knights building. He walked inside seeing a lime green frog sleeping at a desk covered in paper work. Scourge let the door slam making Emerald jump and hold him tighter. He only patted her on the back to reassure her.

The frog jumped falling to the floor and making some of the papers fall to the floor. He quickly jumped up to see who had intruded.

"Who are-" He stopped seeing it was Scourge. "Scour- Scour- Scourge?"

Scourge smirked kicking up a seat up and sitting in it. "Hello Anti-Flying."

The frog, known as Anti-Flying, put himself together. Unlike like Flying Prime. Anti-Flying took his knight hood seriously. He took a seat behind the desk moving some paper work so Scourge could see him and he could, definitely, see Scourge.

"What- What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Million Porcupine."

Flying became afraid and nervous something Scourge caught onto very quickly. Emerald made sure she stayed away from the frog. Flying started playing with his shirt and the paper work on the desk.

"Well- well, um… About him-"

"What about him?" Scourge asked frowning.

"Well, he isn't here anymore…"

Scourge sighed getting up and kicking the desk to the floor making more of the paper work litter the floor. Fly, literally, fell out of his chair trying to back away from Scourge. Emerald began to whine making Scourge stop and shush her before glaring at Flying.

"What the hell do you mean? You guys let him go?" He said darkly and calm.

Flying used the wall to get up slowly but shaking all over. "No! We didn't! Haven't you seen the town!? This is all his doing. He broke out, took over the castle using all the money in the saving chambers. He changed everything. Most people here don't have a home because he put the taxes to high. And many people lost jobs so they couldn't even pay taxes."

"What about your damn knights? Where are they?"

Flying shook his head. "The night he broke out many were killed and others… left all together. I'm the only one here trying to sort this mess out."

Scourge growled. He couldn't blame them. Million may have been stronger than he let on. Or at least he was now.

"Where did he go?"

Flying seemed to calm down when he noticed Scourge wasn't to overly pissed with him anymore. "I don't know. After doing this mess 5 years ago, he disappeared leaving nothing for me to work with but paper work."

Scourge nodded turning around to leave. Before he stepped out the door he said. "I will get you guys some help."

"Thank you." Flying said, truly thankful as Scourge left, speeding off to Castle Acorn.

X

Fiona didn't understand how Felix, Scourge, and almost everyone else but she, Julia and Daisy had a hard time with Fang. He was an angel when it came to her or well, she didn't see him as bad as everyone else did. Fang was currently eating some candy that Fiona hasn't apparently brought yet. She didn't mind though. Rosy only watched and shook her head. But despite that she was still being bothered by something.

"Fiona…"

"Yes." Fiona said looking at some ribs too see what the best she could get for the right price. "What is it?"

"Did Ruby come home upset last night?"

Fiona picked up a pack of ribs looking over them and thinking about an answer to Rosy's question. "Well, she was upset this morning. Why did something happen with Dillon?" She asked looking to her now.

Rosy was looking down at the floor seeming very troubled. "Well… Dillon came home upset I asked him what was wrong but he just said it didn't matter."

Fiona sighed looking back at the rib pack deciding that this is what she would get and as she was getting a second pack she said, "Well, if he said that then it must have had something to do with Ruby. I'll ask her what happened later if you want to know what happened."

Rosy smiled. "Thanks." She said as they kept walking but Rosy kept getting this nagging feeling that she was being watched.

* * *

Miles was working on his computer making sure things were going well around the castle and would check with things around the city later on. He was just about to shut down the system when he heard some commotion outside his office.

"OH MY GOD, HE'S HERE!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Miles sighed as he turned from the computer to his office door as it came open. Alicia stood there with narrowed eyes.

"Miles, we have a visitor."

Miles sighed saying, "Let him in."

Scourge walked in as Alicia only walked back out. Emerald began crying after she noticed the commotion was calmed down. Scourge only sighed calming her down and sitting down in a seat in front of Miles desk. Miles rubbed his temples seeing this.

"I thought you and Fiona were done with children."

Scourge chuckled holding Emerald to where she could see Miles and lay on the side of his stomach. "I did too but here is my princess and my… prince is with Fiona."

"Twins huh?"

Scourge only shrugged saying, "What can I say but you know I'm not here to show off my Emerald."

Miles turned back to the computer continuing his typing. "Then what is it you are here for?"

"It's about Mercia. Do you have any contracts or anything like that with them?"

Miles turned around back to Scourge with a questionable look. "No… Why?"

Scourge sighed getting serious. "5 years ago, a porcupine by the name of Million DeAnglio broke out from the prison there. He took over and sent the place into ruins. Anti-Flying is the only person there trying to sort out the mess Million caused. I told him I would try to get help and that is why I am here. And also to ask that you ask your knights to keep an eye out for Million DeAnglio."

Miles looked at Scourge but couldn't find anything that said he was joking about this. "I could understand the first part but why should I be keeping a look out for him?"

"Well, for one he is dangerous and a thief. He was a wanted fugitive in Mercia."

Miles raised an eye-brow before asking, "And who brought him in?"

Scourge smirked replying, "I did."

Miles looked shocked. "I guess the money was good?"

Scourge chuckled shaking his head, "That's not the reason I brought him in."

Miles turned to the computer typing up Million and getting a photo and information about him. As he watched Scourge thought about the best to mention the most important part.

"He fathered two children with Rosy." He said as Miles completely froze.

Miles slowly turned back to him. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Her cousin sent her to him to keep her 'busy' but me and Sonic didn't agree with the type 'busy' that he kept her."

Miles looked angry now. "After what she did to me I would have left her there."

Scourge frowned. "She has done more to me and my family than she has ever did to you." He began getting angry just thinking about it but it wasn't Rosy he was mad at. It was Miles. Yes, what she did to him was wrong but that's the only thing while with Scourge it was probably thousands of things. Emerald could feel the tension and began to whine making the two fathers calm down for her sake.

Miles looked down at the desk shaking his head only to bring it back up when Scourge began talking again.

"Listen, I understand your anger but I couldn't let her continue to be abused like that. He beat her, raped her and could have killed her if Sonic hadn't convinced me to step in. Rosy has changed and I'm going to let you see that for yourself. Come to my house tomorrow we're having a cook out for Felix since he'll be graduating this year. I know you wouldn't want to but he not only dangerous for Rosy but for the community. If you won't do it for Rosy and or her family do it for your kingdom." With that Scourge left for Miles to think it over.

Miles turned back to the information on his computer sighing. Becoming a father has made him soft. But he was glad it did.

* * *

Felix glanced at his sister feeling her tap on his shoulder. "Yo."

Julia glanced at Ruby then looked down the table at Dillon before whispering, "Okay, something is up with those two."

Felix did the same before saying, "I know. Daisy asked me what was up with Ruby but, hell, when I asked her she said it was nothing so I let it go."

"But usually when they are mad at one another they eventually get over it. They haven't talked to each other since yesterday."

Felix sighed knowing she was right. "We'll find out eventually."

Daisy pretended she wasn't eavesdropping by starting a conversation with Candy. "So, Candy, think you might come to the cookout tomorrow?"

Candy looked up from her food being broken from her thoughts, which she was thankful of and saying, "Well, I want to. I'm pretty my parents wouldn't mind me going. May I ask who is all going to be there?"

Daisy took a minute to think. "Well, Me, my mom, dad-"

Candy eye-brow rose. "You real dad?" She asked a bit quietly.

Daisy's heart began to beat fast but she wasn't about to let her paranoia run over her today. "No. My stepdad. My Uncle and Aunt from Mobius and the king and queen from Mobius is coming too."

Candy was surprised at that but she didn't want Daisy to notice how she caught on to her reaction when she asked about her real father, so the shocking reaction actually played for her benefit.

"Really? So you guys know them?"

Overhearing this Giz spoke up. "Of course, their like family to us." She said giggling but stopped when she noticed that Ruby got up from the table saying nothing but only walking out the cafeteria.

"What's up with her?" Razor asked as Dillon only got up from table excusing himself after her.

Everyone looked to each other before they all throw away their plates and quietly followed. They caught Dillon following Ruby and made sure they were close enough to hear.

"Ruby wait!"

"Dillon go away. I don't want to talk!"

"Well, I do!"

The porcupine-hedgehog hybrid ran in front of her making her stop and seeing tears form in her eyes. He could feel nothing but guilt.

"Ruby-"

"You already said your sorry." She said letting the tears fall.

"But you don't believe me!" Dillon yelled in frustration. He could handle anyone else but Ruby and his mother being mad at him.

"I do believe you Dillon but I'm still hurt."

Dillon groaned, "Ruby, I didn't drag you away from the park for no reason."

Felix and Razor about to go out till Daisy and Giz stopped them. "Just listen." Julia rolled her eyes at her brothers.

_**Yesterday noon…**_

"_Come on Dillon!" Ruby giggled loudly._

_Dillon only chuckled and shook his head following her. They had gotten on almost every ride possible since Ruby wasn't tall enough to get on most. He stopped behind her as she looked up awed by the biggest rollercoaster they had ever seen. Dillon was quite ready to get on but if Ruby couldn't ride it he wouldn't ride it either._

"_See if you can ride it first." _

_Ruby nodded handing him the stuffed animal he had won for her and their cotton candy sticks before running up to the height meter. Dillon smiled seeing how happy she was. Dillon couldn't help but want to make her smile. It took everything in him, not to blush whenever she came around. But even with Dillon's deep train of thought he felt someone watching him. He turned around only to see the spitting image of himself looking right back at him. The only thing that separated them was the ice blue eyes and clothing. _

_Dillon stared back at this person with wide eyes, completely in shock. He rubbed his eyes best he could with the stuff he was holding and looked again only to see the person was gone. _

"_What the-" _

"_Dillon, come on!" _

_He turned around seeing Ruby smiling brightly at him and taking his hand. "I'm tall enough to ride, let's go." She said pulling his arm but he didn't move. She stopped noticing this and turning back to look at him. He was looking back at the area he saw the person in but she saw nothing. "_

"_Dillon-"_

"_Ruby, let's go." _

_Ruby looked at him giving him a confused look. "What?Why-" _

"_Ruby, we gotta go." _

_The ruby furred hedgehog couldn't even get her protest out before her companion grabbed her by the arm and began walking quickly to the entrance getting a few looks from those who were paying attention. _

"_Dillon, let go!" _

_He only ignored her as he exited the park finally letting his grip loosen enough for her to pull away from him. He turned to her seeing how furious she was. _

"_DILLON WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" _

"_Ruby, calm down." _

"_NO I WON'T CALM DOWN! First you wanna get on the ride then when we can you just decide that we have to go because you wanna go!? Then you embarrassed me like a mother dragging her kid off the playground because he was being bad!" _

_Dillon understood how she could be mad but he had a right to do what he did. It was to protect her. "Ruby, please-" Was all he could say as she began to stomp away from him in tears. _

_Dillon was angry with her but also guilty. He followed her back seeing as it was getting dark, and no matter how mad he got at her. He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her. _

"That's why. I didn't know why but I felt like something wasn't right about the guy." Dillon said looking to down at Ruby.

She felt bad for being mad at him before. She hadn't heard anything about his real father just accepted that Tails was his father. Ruby sighed looking away from him.

"I'm sorry, Dillon."

Dillon wasn't able to stop himself from blushing this time. "It's- It's okay Ruby." His whole face turned red when Ruby hugged him.

"Thank you."

Dillon smiled hugging her back. "No problem." He said letting her look up at him. "That's what friends are for right?"

Ruby giggled. "Right."

Felix scoffed. "Yeah right." He said as the others went from around the corner. He looked to Daisy seeing that she was breathing heavily. Giz ran over to her to comfort her as Candy tried to do the same but seeming confused.

"Felix, this is serious." Razor said noticing Daisy's condition. Julia couldn't have agreed more.

Felix looked back at Dillon and Ruby seeing their were walking off somewhere else joking and laughing like usual.

"I know Razor." Felix said walking over to Daisy, who looked like she was about to go into hysterics again.

"Daisy, calm down. He didn't hurt him."

"But he could have. Felix, I don't want to tell mom, she'll freak out. But she needs to know."

Giz shook her head saying, "Uncle Scourge will handle that don't worry about it. We just have to keep mom and dad safe."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S CAPABLE OF!"

Even Felix jumped slightly. He had never seen her this angry since the night his dad and uncles stopped Mill from almost killing Rosy.

Candy could see this was a very important matter but she didn't butt her nose in it. "Guys, maybe we should just go to class the bell about to ring anyway."

Felix only continued to look at Daisy. "You guys go ahead. I'll stay here walk with Daisy."

Razor pulled Giz with Julia right behind as Candy reluctantly followed them taking one more look back at Felix and Daisy before disappearing around the corner.

"Daisy-"

"He gonna do to something. I know it."

Felix took Daisy firmly by the shoulders. "I'm not gonna let him hurt you. Dad, is gonna stop him just like he did before."

Daisy only looked away. She knew Felix meant his word but she also knew her dad and she knew if he wanted something he would have it.

"Daisy."

She slowly looked to him as he cupped her chin and placed his lips softly on hers. She couldn't help the tickling feeling she got in her stomach. The bell had rung by the time he separated his lips from hers pulling her into a hug, to which she returned with no hesitation.

"I promise Daisy, I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt you or anyone."

Around the corner, Candy leaned away from the wall and walked away. She had found out who was the man that haunted her dreams, was real and her new friends father. But now her question was, how was he connected to her and her mother? Maybe if she goes to the cookout she may get her answer.

* * *

_How dare she!? She belonged to me. I only got more angry as I watched her with that freak and his spawn. I looked to the seat beside them seeing my daughter laughing along with them. My princess. My baby girl. I looked to my son. My spitting image. I grinned, he doesn't even know me. But he will. He'll know what a real man is. I looked back at her. She wasn't like any other women I ever dealt with. She was a fighter and strong. I adored her in my own way. But she has betrayed me and I will make her kiss my feet for me to show her mercy. My revenge is right in reach but I must be careful and wait patiently. My time will come. I will have my family back. _

_Rosy is mine and she forever will be…_

* * *

**I see Rosy isn't the craziest person in Moebius anymore...**


	3. Chapter 3

**There are some mistakes somewhere in there. I know they are there.**

**Chapter 3: Family Reunion**

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaa!"

Fiona groaned nudging Scourge. "Get up."

Scourge growled but did as he was told. He walked into the twins bedroom to see Emerald standing up in her and Fang's crib looking right at Scourge as he came to through the door. While Fang looked out the window at something. Emerald was the source of all the crying. Scourge sighed picking her up and patting her back and shushing her to calm her down.

"Shhhh, Emerald. It's okay. Daddy is here now." He cooed which stopped the tears but she was still a bit upset. He continued to hold her as he looked to Fang who was calling out to him and pointing out the window at something. Scourge looked over the crib to see…

He speed out the room running right by Fiona and Julia who was going into the room to see what Emerald was crying about.

"Scourge!"

The emerald hedgehog stopped outside seeing the being had left before he even got out the door. Scourge was furious. He couldn't have been far he was about to give chase till he felt he stepped on something. He adjusted Emerald, who was shaking from her father's anger. He bent down and picked up the paper he read it and thought he might burst into flames.

Fiona ran around the corner with their kids' right behind her. She walked up to Scourge as he turned around and showed her the paper, letting her read it.

"He was outside of our babies window?!"

Scourge tried his best to calm down because, him being mad was one thing but Fiona being mad was a whole different thing. "Fiona, we can't hold off any longer. She has to know."

Fiona nodded turning back to the children and ordering them back inside as Scourge looked back into the forest beside his house. He growled before going back inside to get ready.

* * *

By noon time Rosy, Tails, Daisy, Dillon and Giz had come over to the home to help prepare the food. Felix and his siblings did their best not to mention what happened that early morning. Julia had to go get Rome and Roma to bring them back, Scourge was reluctant but he knew that his daughter would do it quickly. The rest of the kids were enjoying a nice board game when a knock came outside the door. Everyone was nervous to get up and answer it. Felix finally got up by the second knock walking up slowly.

"Who is it?" He asked being cautious.

"Who do you think?"

"UNCLE SONIC!" The others yelled as Felix quickly opened the door.

"Don't forget, your Aunt Amy!" Amy yelled hugging bas many of them in a hug as she could making them giggle. She gasped seeing Emerald and Fang running up to them and picking them both up. "Oh my gosh, they have gotten so big!"

Fang looked at her annoyed while Emerald immediately began to cry causing Scourge to come from the kitchen.

Scourge smirked. "Their here!" He walked over taking Emerald from her. "Amy, you know how she is."

Amy only pouted but then turned her attention to Fang. Acelin walked in getting a tackling hug from Giz and Ruby. Sonic and Sally got a normal hug while Felix and Sonic did their own signature handshake they made up.

Daisy, hugged Fuchsia as if she hadn't seen her in years. Fuchsia was the spitting image of her mother, being only 11. Her hair was just a bit longer than her mother's at that age. Aron was the spitting image of his father but still as mean as he was when he was one, being 6 now. Giz gave Aron a hug he didn't want to receive, showing just how move he changed. Seth, now 11, was more like his mother than his father. Sonia, now 9, took that title. Her and Giz are just as close to each other as Sonic and Tails were when they were their age. Alex, now 6, mostly stayed to himself unless needed for anything. He was a momma's boy like Aron.

After all the hugs Amy stood back and looked over Felix and the others shaking her head. "You guys have gotten soooo big."

Acelin chuckled rubbing Ruby on the head. "They can't stay small forever." He said making Ruby pout.

Scourge scoffed. "Thank Aurora for that. Hey, you kids watch the food in the kitchen while we get the food on the grill ready."

Sonic looked at Scourge with a questioning look but decided to ask when they all got outside in the backyard. The kids all said okay before doing something else other than the board game since it was now too many people to play.

Scourge waited till all the adults were present before starting the grill and placing some food on it. Steak, corn, kebabs, burgers to start out with.

"What's all this about?" Amy asked before Sonic could get a chance to.

"We're not all here." Scourge replied.

Rosy looked around before giving, a confused Fiona a narrowed eyed look. "I told you his mind was going."

Scourge sighed. He would have said something back to Rosy but decided what she was about to go through was bad enough.

Daisy kept looking out the window for Candy. Really hoping she didn't lose her way. Felix got away from Aron and Alew long enough to see what she was doing.

"Who you looking out for?" He asked sitting down on the couch beside.

Daisy blushed but answered saying, "Candy, I gave Julia the directions to her house so she could come back with her." She sighed looking away from the window at everyone.

Ruby, Dillon, Sonia and Giz were playing the board game now. While, Fuchsia and Seth were now playing with Aron, Alex, Emerald and Fang. She couldn't help but smile at the sight before a knock came to the door.

"I got it." Felix said getting up and answering the door to reveal Julia and her company.

"We're finally back. I stopped by the store to get some drinks. Dad, I'm back!"

Scourge had the back door cracked enough to hear what was going on inside the house. He excused himself going inside to see Miles, his children and a pink vixen, Miles couldn't seem to stop looking at. Scourge had to admit that it was something about her that made him think and wonder. He decided that he wouldn't let it bother him.

"Miles, you actually came."

Miles looked away from the girl, who went over to greet the others. "Yes, I guess I did. Where is-"

"In the back." Scourge answered, taking the drinks from Julia, happy that she came back safe. He made sure to keep a close eye on Rome. He nodded Miles to follow him.

Miles narrowed his eyes noticing Scourge watching his son before he walked off. "Don't eye my son like that again. Thank you."

"Tell, him to keep his hands off my princess then." Scourge retaliated as everyone stopped their talking seeing who Scourge was referring to.

Miles stopped in his tracks as he and Rosy looked right at each other. He then looked back at Scourge who smirked at him. Fiona had to admit this was a cruel joke on Scourge's part. But before anyone could say a thing he spoke up making sure that back door was closed all the way.

"Before any of you say anything, I know this is cruel but this is also a serious matter."

Miles growled at him, "It better be."

Scourge ignored him bringing out the sheet of paper he found this morning and walking up to Rosy. She almost growled at him before she saw he was being, truly, serious. Something made her reluctant to take the sheet of paper but she did slowly reading it and beginning to shake as she did. She dropped the paper looking down at the ground.

As Amy looked to her worriedly and then to the paper picking it up and reading it out loud. "Revenge is mine and so will she be."

"How long?"

Everyone looked to Rosy while Tails tried to calm her down.

"HOW LONG?!"

Scourge sighed, "Five years."

Rosy looked up to him tears streaming down her face, her eyes wide with fright. "How, why?" She asked looking at the paper.

"He broke out of jail and seems to have been waiting on the perfect time to come after you." Scourge said.

"Has Daisy and Dillon seen him? Please tell them haven't seen him." Rosy begged but her ears fell seeing Fiona look away and Scourge looking down at the ground.

"They have. That's why Daisy has been so upset and Dillon too." Fiona said.

"Oh no…" Rosy said trying to calm herself down.

Scourge then turned to Miles. The emerald hedgehog did this for a reason. He wanted Miles to see what Million had done to the once known rascal. And he had.

"Well, Miles." He said getting the two tailed kitsune to look at him. "Can you help Mercia out?"

Miles looked around for a bit before sighing. "Yes, I can. It's gonna be a while before I can come up with the money, though. That place is badly damaged…inside and out."

Scourge nodded before turning back to Rosy as Amy and Tails tried to calm her down to no avail. He glanced at Miles as he got up and stood beside him. He could see something was troubling the king of Moebius. In his heart he knew just what it was.

"Rosy."

The hedgehog looked up from her hands to Miles barely able to see him through her blurry vision. Everyone else looked at him as he took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Rosy… did you get pregnant after…" He couldn't find the right words to finish what he was going to ask.

Rosy nodded looking back down at the ground not wanting to remember what happened to her first child.

"What happened to…him or her?" Miles asked.

Rosy waited a minute before answering. "It was a she…He took her from me after he forced me to have her. He took her out into the woods and came back without her. He told she was dead…" She said looking up at Miles.

Miles nodded and turned away from her going to sit down in one of the chairs. Scourge took his own seat and grabbing a drink.

"What are we going to do, Scourge?" Amy asked. "We can't just let him get her. Who knows what he will do to Rosy. And Daisy and Dillon deserve to be away from him."

"We know this Amy but what do want us to do? We can't put out posters of him he'll know the authority is looking for him and he'll really go into to hiding then." Fiona said.

Scourge shook his head. "No, he won't. He wants us to know he is back and if he came to us first he is quite dangerous."

"Plus, I can't do anything do him." Miles said getting everyone except Scourge to look at him, especially Rosy. "I researched his history, any crimes he made were in Mercia. I can't arrest him unless he commits a crime here."

"Well, he has been staking Rosy and harassing Scourge." Acelin said, "Isn't that good enough?"

Miles shook his head. "There isn't any evidence. Give me evidence and I will arrest him."

Amy stomped over to Miles putting the paper in his hand. "Here! You can use this."

Miles looked at it and sighed. "Maybe I could have if you guys hadn't put your hands all over it."

Amy frowned saying, "But-"

"He's not going to show himself like that." Rosy said still crying. "He's gonna make sure of it. He could be listening right now."

"Rosy, calm down first off and if he is that is fine because we won't let him hurt you again like he did before." Amy said hugging her too her tightly.

Scourge sighed running his hands through his quills. He got up checking the food on grill as a knock came to the back door.

"Come on out."

Candy slowly poked her head out the door a little shy to come out. She couldn't get a word out before she spotted the pink hedgehog hugging one another one crying while the other trying to calm her down. Candy had seen this women before, the one crying that is.

_Candy's Dream…_

"_Please, give her back to me!" _

"_Ha! I don't think so…" _

_Candy stood outside the house hearing the commotion outside. She tried to see in the windows but couldn't, for it was pitch black inside. She might not be able to see anything but she could hear everything. _

"_Please M-" _

"_You really think that I would keep this…thing!?" She heard the male laugh, evil and malevolent. "Your crazier than I thought." _

_Candy ran to the back door only to be hit by it. She fell back into the snow in a blurry gaze watching a yellow figure walk out into the forest as a pink figure are out but fell into the snow not able to keep up with the other figure disappearing into the forest… holding a crying infant. _

Candy almost forgot what she came out to the back yard for till Sonic walked up to her tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hello, you here on earth with us?" Sonic asked the girl.

Candy looked to him giggling nervously. "Oh I'm sorry. Julia said the food on the stove is ready."

Fiona sighed looking from Rosy to the pink vixen and freezing Scourge had to tap her in the back to get her back to life. "Oh! Okay I'm on the way."

Tails, Acelin, Sonic and Sally looked to one another watching Miles as he stared after the girl. Miles knew something was up about her. He knew she was connected to him.

Sonic walked up to Scourge knowing Scourge knew. "Scourge."

"I know."

Acelin and Tails walked up with Acelin saying, "So the kid didn't die." He looked to the door even though she still wasn't there.

"He lied to her. He must have left her out in the snow to die but someone found her." Tails said looking at the door as well.

"And raised her. Did you see the way she looked at Rosy?"

Both foxes nodded. "Do you think she knows? She looked at Rosy as if she had seen her before." Tails asked wanting to ask her himself.

Scourge shrugged. "Don't know only time will tell."

"I wonder what Rosy is going to do when she actually sees her." Tails asked.

"Probably do that same thing Miles is doing." Scourge said as all the males looked at him.

"Try to figure out if it's real." Sally said walking up to them.

* * *

"Alright, come and eat everyone!" Fiona yelled. She trying to prepare for the blow out that might happen when Rosy saw the pink vixen. Fiona just knew that child was her but how do you approach a person you haven't seen since you gave birth to them?

All the children ran out taking seat beside their favorite people. It went Scourge, Emerald, Fiona, Fang, Sally, Sonic, Tails, Rosy, Amy, Acelin, Miles, Roma, Rome Julia, Daisy, Felix, Candy, Razor, Giz, Aron, Alex, Sonia, Seth, Dillon, and Ruby.

Fiona laughed at the children who were arguing about who was going to get what first. "Hey, hey, hey! First of all there is enough to go around and you all don't need to be arguing." Everyone was quiet till she said, "Eat up."

Fiona quickly made Emerald and Fang's plate while Amy made Alex and Aron's plate before the pre-teens and teens got to it.

Scourge groaned knowing that trying to get what he wanted was going to be hard because he had to fight with three copies of himself. Sonic, Felix and Sonia.

After everyone got done there was only one kebab left. Sonic and Scourge eye balled each other for it while Felix and Sonia eye-balled each other down for it.

"I cooked the damn things so I should be able to get it." Scourge declared.

Sonic scoffed. "I'm the guest I should be entitled to it."

Sonia whined, "But dad I want one!"

"Sonia, you already have one!"

"You have two!"

While father daughter argued Scourge and Felix jumped for the kebab making the others move whatever food they had left for it.

"HEY!" Sonic and Sonia said joining the fight.

"WOULD YOU GUYS GET OFF THE DAMN TABLE!" Fiona yelled as the children laughed their butts off and Scourge jumped from the table victorious.

"HA!" He yelled going back to his seat. He was just about to eat it when he happened to see Emerald reaching for it and giggling.

"Seems like she is the one who won." Amy said laughing.

Scourge only glanced glared at her before turning to Emerald and dropping the food off the kebab onto her high chair table.

"Da!" Emerald turned to Fang, who was pointing at the food. She smiled taking some in her hand best she could and dropping it on his high chair table.

Scourge and Fiona smiled at them, as Fang laughed and clapped placing a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Awwwwwwww." Everyone said. Scourge and Fiona rubbed their heads making them giggle some more.

"Their so cute." Candy said.

"I know, right." Daisy replied before she gasped and took Candy's hand, getting up from her, pulling Candy with her and walking up to her mother.

Sonic at that moment was drinking his soda and if Sally hadn't have put her hand on Sonic's mouth Emerald would be a very upset baby right about now. Scourge glanced at Fiona as Amy tried her best not to look so nervous. Acelin watched closely as Candy looked very nervous and shy.

Daisy was oblivious to the adults watching her and her friend walk up to Rosy who was talking to Tails, as he acted like he was paying attention to something else but listening closely to Rosy.

"Mom, I want you to meet my friend, Candy."

Rosy turned and froze, her and Candy staring at one another. _I can't believe she is alive._ Rosy thought as she fought very hard to hold back the tears. She smiled at Candy making Candy calm down some.

_This is her…This is my real mother. I know it! _

"Nice you meet you Ms. Rosy." Candy said putting out her hand. She thought it would be better to talk to the woman alone. She had many questions to ask her that needed a private setting.

Rosy took Candy's hand firmly, squeezing it but really wanting to hug the girl all together. "It is nice to meet you too, Candy."

Daisy smiled before pulling her over to Tails. "And this is my dad, Tails. See I told you he has the same tails as you."

Tails smiled to the girl shaking her hand. "Use them wisely."

Candy giggled. "Oh, I do. Trust me." Tails chuckled.

"Candy is also graduating this year." Daisy mentioned making the sakura vixen blush.

"Oh, congratulations!" Amy exclaimed. "I know your parents are proud."

Candy rubbed her arm still blushing. "Yeah, my mom is sad about it though. I'll be leaving to go to cooking school soon."

"I wish someone else was leaving soon."

"Shut up, Scourge."

Rosy rolled her eyes, "Anyway, you like to cook?" She asked her. She just wanted to hear the girl speak. It let Rosy realize even more that she was really standing here beside her.

"Yeah, my mom and dad own a restaurant. But what about you guys, what do you guys do for a living."

Sonic was the one to clap and spoke first making everyone narrow their eyes at him. "Well, I'm King of Mobius. And this here is my Queen." He said taking Sally's hand and kissing it, making her roll her eyes but smile either way.

Candy giggled at that as Scourge spoke up. "I don't do anything but take care of the demons that you call your friends. They inhabitant my house I don't know where the hell they came from except for this one." He said rubbing Emerald small head making her coo at him.

Fiona smacked him upside the head for causing their children to go into a uproar, especially Fang because when Felix went into an uproar so did he.

"We don't rely on the city to supply our things." Fiona said.

"Yeah, they use me." Tails said, making everyone but Scourge laugh.

"Oh what he said was funny." The hedgehog complained not getting a response as everyone continued laughing and ignoring him.

Amy calmed down saying, "I actually train with the knights at Castle Acorn in Mobius. Ace does too when he wants to." She said teasing the kitsune.

Ace shrugged. "Hey, Sonic and Sally don't complain."

Candy looked to Miles seeing the way he looked at her. She didn't say anything but she knew he was staring at her while they were on the way here. She did wonder why, but soon enough she would find out which double tailed kitsune was her father.

"And I know you as the King." She said bowing to Miles making Scourge narrow his eyes.

Miles smiled a small smile at her. "Thank you, that wasn't necessary though, but it does show you have manners."

Candy smiled back at him before replying, "Thank you."

Everything seemed alright till a knight came running in the backyard, franticly. Making everyone look to him.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" Scourge asked but the knight ignored him running up to the Miles and whispering in his ear making the kitsune nod and whisper something back.

The knight left quickly when Scourge got up, knowing the hedgehog was going to hurt him if he didn't leave.

Rome and Roma looked to one another before looking to their father. "Dad, what's going on?" Rome asked.

Miles sighed getting up. "Nothing just stay here for a minute I will send for the knights to come back for you." He said leaving the backyard.

The women nudged for the males to follow him, Scourge doing it reluctantly. Sonic, Tails, Acelin and Scourge got in the front yard seeing a helicopter with the royal symbol on it waiting on Miles.

Before Miles could get on it Scourge grabbed his shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked.

Miles glanced back at him. "I don't know. But if Alicia sent the knights for me then it must be important."

Scourge nodded and let go of his shoulder before grabbing it again making Miles growl this time. "What?" He asked.

"The next time you knights run through my house as if it said 'come RIGHT in.' on the door you're going to lose one."

Miles looked at the front door with narrowed eyes. "It does." He said shrugging Scourge's hand off because the hedgehog was caught off guard.

As Miles climbed into helicopter and left Scourge was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around seeing it was Sonic.

"It actually does say that on the door." The blue hedgehog said, trying to keep in a chuckle.

Scourge looked with wide eyes at the sign on his front door that said, 'Having a cookout in the back. Come right on, if you're looking for us!' He gave himself a face palm groaning loudly as the guys laughed at him. He knew it could only be his children to begin with.

* * *

Miles arrived back to the castle to see the servants were oddly quiet and more frightened than he had ever seen them. He only continued to make his way to Alicia's study, only to find no one was there.

"Your majesty."

He turned to see a child servant shaking nervously and looking at him with a fear he has never seen in a child. He kneeled down so he could hear her. From the way she called him, she didn't want to be loud.

"Yes, what is it?"

Trembling the child slowly pointed to the direction of the throne room. "He took them in there." She whispered to him.

Miles looked to her confused. "He, who?" He asked her but she didn't answer him as she just ran off.

Miles wondered where the rest of the knights were but he didn't wonder. He had no time too. He quickly made his way to the throne room finding all the knights outside it.

"What's going on?!" He asked loudly. The knights only looked at him as the door opened. They were ready to run in till one knight got shot down dead. Some other knights were about to attempt to go inside.

"Stop!" Miles said not wanting to get another one of his knights shot down. "Who are you?!"

"Come in King, and you will see." A dark and malice voice said.

Miles began to get nervous. He directed the knights to stay put unless he ordered them to move and slowly but surely made his way inside. It was pitch black in the throne room which made things worse.

"Welcome home…Your majesty."

Miles watched as the lights came on one by one leading up to the throne room. His eyes widened when he saw who was sitting on the throne.

Million smiled darkly at the frightened king. "Well, took you long enough." He said, revealing a frightened Pearl and Kevin being protected by an angry Patch and Alicia inside a laser barred cage.

"Now, we can get to business."

* * *

**0.0 Wasn't expecting that, was ya? And I think Rosy meeting her lost daughter pretty well... for now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Late Night Run**

**Thanks to mphipp9, I realize that I forgot all about the chaos, Daisy, Julia, Ruby and Fuchsia received chaos. I was going to introduce them in this chapter but I changed it up. I will be introducing them in the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

The cookout went on without Miles. The food was completely gone by the time the moon was showing it's face. Felix and Daisy walked Candy home before the sun went down completely, with Rosy inviting her to come over any time. Rosy, Amy and their families went home to Rosy's place to spend the rest of the weekend. All that remained at Scourge and Fiona's house was Sonic, Sally, Seth, Sonia, Alex, Rome and Roma. With, Rome and Roma were lost at to what to do. It was night fall and their father still hadn't sent anyone to get them.

Felix walked in having walked Daisy home and noticed Rome and Roma were still there. "Your dad still hasn't sent anyone?" He asked with a raised eye-brow.

Rome shook his head as Roma said, "I'm starting to get worried."

Fiona gave Scourge a look, making the green hedgehog look from Emerald, who he was playing with, to her.

"What?" He asked completely clueless.

Fiona narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you serious?" She asked, making Scourge raise an eye-brow at him. She groaned. "Scourge go see what's up."

Scourge groaned standing up. "He's probably still sorting things out. I mean he does have a city to run."

Roma groaned, getting frustrated because her father hadn't sent anyone. "Him, Aunt Alicia, and Uncle Patch have a schedule on who does it and on what day. Today was Aunt Alicia turn so that's why he could come to your cookout today. If he is out and gets called in something is wrong!"

"Calm down Roma!" Rome yelled getting irritated with her.

Scourge sighed, "Alright you guys calm down for one. I'm going to go see what's up." Scourge said giving Emerald to Fiona, to which Emerald started crying making Scourge sigh. "Sorry baby girl but you can't come with me."

Scourge looked to Felix and Razor. "You two will come with me." He said then looking to Rome. "So will you, just in case the guards wanna act crazy."

"Hey! What about me!" Sonic yelled rushing downstairs and leaving Sally to put Alex to bed on her own.

"Sonic!"

Scourge groaned, "Fine. I was trying to leave you." Sonic rolled his eyes.

All three young boys nodded to Scourge and just as they were about to leave, Scourge opened the door and saw Miles with two knights at his front door.

Roma jumped from her sit running to Miles and hugging him. "Dad, we were so worried!"

Miles smiled a small smile and hugged her back. "I'm sorry about that. Something really bad went down."

Roma looked from her father as he looked back to her with tired eyes. "Is everything alright?"

Miles nodded. "Yes, now just go with the knights."

Roma nodded going into the car waiting for them. It seemed she was the only one that didn't see anything wrong. Felix and Razor looked to Scourge as Rome sighed walking over to the car and climbing in it with his sister. Fiona gave Fang to Julia and Emerald to Felix, so she could stand with Scourge and talk to Miles.

Upon seeing his face she could see something was wrong. "Miles, what's going on?"

Miles glanced at the knights as both looked reluctant to move from him but did anyway. "Everything is fine just a mini riot at one of the malls." Was all he said as he turned around and got into the car to leave. Scourge and Fiona looked at each other before going back inside.

Roma hummed ready to get back to her big bed and nice comfortable pillows. She glanced at her father. She something was wrong, yet she only smirked.

Rome on the other hand looked to his father and whispered, "Dad, what's going on?"

Miles didn't even look at his son just continued to look forward. "Just make sure you go STRAIGHT to your room." He said loud enough for Roma to hear.

* * *

Scourge and Fiona looked to one another as the children watched them. Fiona began to shake her head.

"He lied." Scourge said taking a seat.

Fiona directed the children upstairs leaving the adults. "I know." She said taking a seat beside him.

Sonic and Sally took a seat as Sonic said, "Something more serious must have went on."

"But what though? Obliviously Miles is afraid someone must have threatened him."

Everyone looked to Scourge when he scoffed. "First off, Miles is a coward, I'm surprised no one has figured that out yet. I mean Rosy-"

"Scourge." Fiona said giving him a warning look.

Scourge sighed but continued. "Look, all I'm saying is, Miles is easily intimated and then…I know something is up."

Sonic shrugged. "Well, we'll stay for the weekend and see what happens."

Scourge nodded. "And I think I might know who has our king scared."

"Either way, we need to keep a good lookout for Rosy and her family. And yours Scourge." Sally said, getting a look from Fiona and Scourge.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked.

"That porcupine is out for revenge. And it's not only you guys. It's us too. Sonic helped you." Sally explained.

"He's gonna be after all of us if he can." Sonic said feeling a bit uneasy.

Fiona sighed hugging picking up Fangs blanket and hugging it to her. "I'm just worried about the kids. I don't want him to hurt them…" Scourge wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Sally sighed. "We just have to be more careful than usual."

Everyone nodded in agreement before getting up. Felix saw that they were coming so he motioned everyone back into the rooms as he went into Fang and Emerald's room to make sure that they were going to sleep.

Fiona walked in as Scourge gave her a kiss before heading to their room. Fiona walked in standing beside Felix and looking down into the crib at the sleeping Fang and Emerald. She smiled moving a piece of bang out of Fang's face making him move a little before settling down.

"I remember when you were this small."

Felix smirked. "I was better, right?"

Fiona chuckled. "You weren't as bad as Fang but that's because it was just you got all the attention." She said lightly pinching his cheek. Fiona took a minute to just look at Felix. She could still see her baby boy.

"I know you were listening in on us." She said turning back to the twins. "I don't blame you though."

Felix followed her example. "Mom, do you think that we should go to Mobius till things calm down?"

Fiona looked to her son, as he glanced at her. She could see the worry in his eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you are scared. And to be honest so am I but we can't run like a dog with its tail between its legs. Everything is going to be alright, just gotta make sure everyone is on their guard."

Felix nodded before kissing his mother on the forehead before saying, "Julia and Ruby wants to go get Amethyst and Topaz from their chao school."

Fiona tried hard but couldn't stop her muffled laugh. "Chao school. Okay sure. What about Daisy's chao?" She asked as she and Felix walked out the room leaving the door cracked.

"Oh, Mango? She's there too. We're all going to go together I guess."

Fiona nodded. "Well, good night Lix."

"Good night mom."

X

_Felix and Daisy walked through the park with Mango flying around them talking. Daisy giggled the chao was so happy to see her she hadn't stop talking since they picked up her. Mango had gotten lighter since Daisy made her a hero chao, hence giving her the name Mango. Couldn't say the same thing for Ruby's chao though. _

_Felix watched as Mango flew on top of his head. To which he shook his head and chuckled. "I don't understand why you wanna be up there so much." He said taking the chao and holding her to which she giggled. _

_Daisy giggled, saying, "Well, you are tall so she can get a great view just by sitting there instead of flying." She took Mango from him cuddling her and saying, "Isn't that right, Mango? Your wings need a break every once in a while." _

_Felix rolled his eyes but smiled neither less. "Whatever, I'm just-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he looked to Daisy but she wasn't there beside him. _

_Felix stopped seeing the park had darkened. "Daisy?"He said looking around suspicious like ready for whatever came his way. He squeezed his fist ready for anything. _

"_My, my, my…haven't you grown." _

_Felix turned around seeing a yellow porcupine behind him. He never seen Daisy's dad before but he knew who he was for Dillon looked just like him. _

"_It's you." He said glaring at the man. _

_Million smirked and began walking around Felix. "Every father wants what is best for his daughter…" He said. _

_Felix stood his ground listening closely to him. "Where is Daisy?" _

"_But you can't always expect the daughter to take after the father." The porcupine said almost angrily. _

_Felix growled, "Where. Is. Daisy?" _

_Million stopped in front of him, taking the young hedgehog glare with only an emotionless look. Felix glared him down. _

"_Felix." _

_Felix's expression changed when he saw Daisy behind Million standing in fear and hugging Mango close to her. Million smirked. _

"_Felix, help me." Daisy cried. _

_Felix was about to move but remembered Million once the porcupine stood in his way. "You said a father only wants what is best for his daughter? Then why didn't you stay in jail." _

_Million's smirk was wiped clean from his face. "The same reason, I didn't waste my time killing you… I just didn't want to…for now." He turned grabbing Daisy by the arm and dragging her along with him._

"_Daisy!" Felix tried to run after her but ran into an invisible wall._

"_Felix!" She cried out as she was pulled into the darkness. _

"_Daisy!" He yelled once again as he heard her cries of pain. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" _

_His only reply was laughter. Felix began punching the invisible wall before him, hoping to break it. He stopped when he couldn't hear the laughter or Daisy. The hair on the back of his neck stood up when he felt a malice presence behind him. He couldn't move when he felt the person bring his mouth close enough to his ears to hear him say: _

"_Just like that she will be mine…" _

Felix jumped up from his sleep breathing heavily. He looked around seeing it was still night probably very late or early morning. He took a deep breaths to calm himself. It was a dream, he knew it was a dream but it felt so real. Felix got out of bed and put his shoes on careful not to wake Seth or Razor but he knew Razor was already woke when he jumped out his sleep breathing heavily.

Razor sat up in bed rubbing his eyes before putting on his glasses and looking to his brother. "Where are you going?"

Felix sighed saying, "Out for a run." He looked up seeing Razor shift out his bed and began putting on his shoes.

"I want to come."

Felix shrugged as he opened his window and waited on Razor. Razor nodded that he was ready letting Felix jump out the window first, landing into the back yard. Razor landed beside him. They were both ready to run off till they heard a window open making them freeze.

They slowly turned back hoping it wasn't their mother. Fiona didn't like them running out this late in the night time. But they were relieved to see it was only Julia and Ruby.

"Where are you guys going?" Julia asked.

"For a run." Felix said.

"Wait for us." Ruby replied running from the window and turning on the room light making Felix face palm at this.

"Really, Ruby?" Julia whispered harshly.

"What?" Ruby asked as they both paused seeing Sonia wake up.

The blue hedgehog rubbed her eyes and yawned asking, "Where are you guys going?"

"For a run. If you are coming, get up now before we get caught." Julia explained having already gotten ready and jumped out her window.

Ruby went ahead as Sonia got Seth up knowing he would want to come before she and him met with the others.

Felix looked to the two siblings before saying, "I hope you guys got your father's speed."

Seth and Sonia looked to one another before looking back to Felix. Sonia smirking and Seth nodding back to him. Felix nodded as everyone began hopping the fence Felix being last. The emerald hedgehog looked back at the house, checked all the windows and doors. He checked Emerald and Fang's window one last time seeing his father walk in because Emerald was whining to be feed. He smiled jumping down and catching up with the others, not knowing that Scourge had seen him either way.

Julia looked back at him as he jumped down from off the fence. "What in the world were you doing?"

Felix smirked saying, "Checking everything making sure, everything was alright."

Julia smirked back, "Thanks for that."

As everyone speed off but Felix couldn't stop thinking about Daisy. "Hey, guys wanna go pick up Daisy and the others." He said making Julia look at him.

"What for? Their most likely asleep." She said as they ran through the cities back allies to not get caught by the patrolling guards.

Felix groaned, "I'll go get them myself." He turned making everyone stop and look at him.

"Where is he going?" Sonia said walking up to Julia.

Julia sighed, she knew it had to be something if he wanted to go after Daisy so late like this. "Let's just follow him." She said speeding off with others looking at each other and going after her.

Felix got to Daisy's house in seconds seeing her room light on. He picked up a rock to throw it at her window when he paused hearing the others come up behind him.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead." Julia said.

"I'll get Dillon and Giz." Ruby said running to Giz's window first, knowing it will be harder to wake her up.

Felix threw the pebble at Daisy's window. Daisy quickly hid her dairy walking over to the window and smiling when she saw who was at it. She opened it making everyone wave at her as she waved back.

"Wanna go for a run?" Sonia said but loudly making everyone freeze and look at her. She smiled nervously and chuckled saying , "Opps. Sorry."

Daisy shook her head saying, "Sure, just let me put my shoes on and get Fuchsia up."

Now the whole crew was together. Felix carried Daisy, Ruby carried Dillon much to his dismay, Seth carrying Fuchsia, while Giz flew fast enough to keep up with them. They all ended up on a cliff that over looked the whole city. Only the street lights and a few house lights on to give the sleeping city some light. The castle was sound asleep not a light in it on.

Felix kept Daisy close to him as she leaned on him. He looked around at everyone: Razor sitting with his feet over the edge of the cliff reading a book while Sonia, Giz, Ruby, and Dillon were playing some game they made up themselves, leaving Seth and Fuchsia as the two played with Fuchsia's chao but Felix knew they were flirting as well. That left only Julia, who he found sitting a little away from him and everyone else staring out at the castle. He could see she was deep in thought and no smile was on her face so it must be something more that was bothering her. Felix sighed tapping Daisy to sit up a minute for him to walk over to his sister.

Julia jumped slightly as Felix sat down beside her. She sighed looking back at the castle. She was sure Felix knew exactly what she was worried about. Julia may have dated Rome for only a year now but she felt very close to him. As if she was meant to be with him. Ever since that day she ran into him at school 5 years ago they got closer and closer. The young vixen could almost say she loved him.

Felix watched for a bit before turning his own gaze to the castle. "Julia, are you worried about Rome?"

Julia only nodded. "I know something is going on at the castle Felix, I just don't know what… I half wanna go and see and my other half says…that I shouldn't."

Felix smirked saying, "Yeah, your other half is right. Dad, would kill me if he knows I let you do that."

Julia giggled. "Yeah, I know but still. Didn't you see King Miles' face? He was scared and nervous about something and the guards they acted as if they were ordered to be near him at all times the way they were reluctant to leave his side so he could talk to dad and mom. Something is up." Felix nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Felix and Julia jumped and quickly turned around making Daisy look confused and worried. She had actually heard everything they had been talking about without them noticing she was there.

"What happened to King Miles?"

Felix looked to Julia before looking back to Daisy and saying, "Well, something bad has gone down but we don't know what." He said getting up with Julia following him.

"Yeah, King Miles came back to the house to get Rome and Roma but with guards. Dad and mom could see something was wrong but King Miles made up some crazy story about a riot at the mall."

Daisy looked at them even more confused. "That is weird."

"Exactly!" Julia exclaimed turning back to look at the castle. "I know something is going on. Rome hasn't called me or sent messages to my communicator. I'm worried something has happened to him."

Daisy looked to Felix who only looked back at her and shrugged. He didn't know what he could do without getting them all in trouble. That is why some risk are to be taken.

"Well, why don't we just go to the castle?"

Felix looked at her like she had two heads, saying, "Daisy, you can't be serious? If my dad would be mad about Julia or any of us, imagine how you mother would feel."

Daisy looked away but said, "Felix, what if Julia's feelings are true something is going on and the royal family is in danger?"

By this time the older ones had gotten everyone else's attention. Everyone else agreed with Daisy but Razor and Felix.

"Come Felix, you know when Julia's gut is bothering her it's usually true." Ruby said. The ruby furred hedgehog had a feeling that things weren't going to be normal after a while.

Felix shook his head. "That's doesn't matter. Who knows what really went on and how safe it is right now. It's a big risk even arguing about this."

"Ugh! Like we have never taken a risk before." Ruby said pouting.

"Not one this big." Razor said.

"Oh come on we can do this. We've done worse things than this." Dillon said knowing very well that they haven't.

Daisy took Felix's hands and looked him deep in the eyes saying, "If it was me, you wouldn't hesitate."

Felix shook his head, he wasn't going to fall for it. "You're a girl. Rome can handle himself, he's the prince."

"Seth is a prince but doesn't mean he won't need help if needed. I've even had to come to his rescue sometimes."

"Fuchsia!"

This only cause Sonia, Ruby and Dillon to laugh making Seth blush in embarrassment.

"Even if Julia's feelings are right there isn't much we can do but get arrested for trespassing on royal grounds." The emerald kitsune explained. "We can only wait and see what happens."

Julia stepped in finally after seeing what Razor said made everyone go into a full blown out argument.

"STOP!" She yelled getting the eyes of everyone. "Look! I know the secret passage ways in the castle. Rome showed them to me on nights when he was sneaking out to come see me."

"I knew it." Sonia and Ruby said in unison.

"Guys." She said stopping Sonia and Ruby from going into a laughing fit. She then took Felix's hands herself. "Felix please, we don't have to do anything but look around I promise…"

Felix looked to Razor who sighed in defeat along with him. "Fine." He said getting cheers from everyone. "BUT! We got 10 minutes and that's IT."

"Fine with us." Sonia said.

Felix sighed. "Alright, lets-"

"DO IT TO IT!" Everyone cut him off and yelled before speeding off leaving Felix to groan as he picked up a giggling Daisy and speed off after them.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the castle within minutes. They stood right outside the castle gates behind the castle.

Felix looked to Julia whispering. "Alright Julia where is the secret passage."

Julia looked around. "Should be right around this area…" She crawled her way to water system going out of the castle. "I remember him swimming because he had to turn off the communicator for a bit." Everyone watched as she slowly climbed into the water.

"Julia," The vixen looked back to see Giz flying over to her and taking out a flash light from her person. "Take this, it should help you see down there."

Julia smiled taking it and nodding. Everyone froze when they heard footsteps. Felix and others hid in the bushes while Julia took a breath and went under. She waited as the guards went by. Luckily they saw nothing wrong so they kept going. She saw a rock land in the water so she figured it was alright to move. Julia turned on the flash light happy that Tails made it water proof and swam around a bit before finding a covered up hole with the royal symbol on it. She smirked going back to the surface happy to be able to breathe.

Ruby saw her and motioned for the others to come out. They all climbed in except for Seth and Sonia.

"You know…O-on second thought we'll stay here and you know keep watch out here." Sonia said, getting a look from Seth, for what she just said didn't make sense to him either.

Felix narrowed his eyes at them. "You wanted to come to this little mission that means you gonna come in with us."

"Um, Felix I think their afraid of water…" Ruby said with some sympathy.

Giz rolled her eyes before getting out and quickly pushing both siblings in. Fuchsia quickly went to hold up Seth as Felix held on to Sonia.

"Deep breath everyone. We've already wasted enough time." Julia said as everyone did what they were told and went under.

Razor and Dillon removed the lid with Razor going down first. He landed in a pool of water in a shape of a circle with a waterfall as its only way out.

"It's clear!" He yelled back up.

Everyone followed suit landing almost on top of each other. Razor only sighed shaking his head having been the only one that moved out the way. He swam his way towards the waterfall letting it carry him to a secret corridor. Everyone followed him all the girls in disgust since it was the sewers of the castle.

Julia frowned looking at her pajamas. "I will never wear this again."

Razor rolled his eyes saying, "Alright, Julia show us the way."

Julia squeezed the water out her hair and nodded walking on in head of everyone. Felix checked his communicator watch seeing it was 2:10am in the morning.

He sighed saying, "Guys, we have exactly 10 minutes like I said before. 2:20 and we're getting the hell out of here."

Ruby and Sonia rolled their eyes but knew he was only making sure they didn't stay long. Julia froze making everyone burp into the person in front of them.

"Someone is coming." She whispered making everyone slowly back up into the darkness.

They listened closely as the guards walked by. "Can you believe that!?"

"I was there and saw it with my own eyes. That guy killed Leonard without a problem."

"How the hell did he even get in?"

"I don't know."

Julia tried to listen to more but they had gotten too far away. "I wonder who they we're talking about."

"I kinda don't wanna know." Giz said as everyone quietly but quickly made their way to the entrance.

It took a minute since they did have to dodge guards at almost every turn. By the time they had gotten to their destination they only had 8 minutes left. Julia quietly opened the door looking around and seeing no guards around. Julia took a closer look seeing she was in a room.

"Wait a minute…" She said slowly climbing out the floor with the others following.

Julia walked up to a picture of a female fox that looked an awful like Roma. Everyone came up behind her.

"This is Rome and Roma's mom. And this must be her room." Julia said looking around. "I wonder what happened to her."

Felix sighed. "Ask Rome later, right now we only have 5 five minutes so let's go."

Everyone nodded before splitting up into groups. Felix, Giz, and Seth went to the north side of the castle. Daisy, Fuchsia, Dillon and Razor went to the south side. Julia, Sonia, and Ruby took the east side.

Felix constantly watched the clock making sure that they looked around within three minutes tops and meet back at Rome and Roma's mother's room. From what Felix saw nothing was out of the ordinary.

They looked around enough to end up back where they started. "Lets go back guys." Giz groaned but knew it was for their safety.

Daisy and her group looked around and dodging guards at almost every turn. They were about to turn back having found nothing when they heard voices.

"Wait guys." Daisy whispered as the others turned back to her but quietly seeing that she was listening closely to something.

The hybrid then motioned for everyone to quietly but slowly follow her. They did ending up at the queen's bedroom.

"This is Queen Alicia's room." Fuchsia whispered seeing the name on the door.

Daisy quietly opened the door looking in and seeing Alicia pace the floor as Patch sat at the edge of the bed looking quite angry.

"Dammit!" Alicia yelled making Daisy and the others jump. "I can't believe that little bitch! It was her. She let him and all because he-"

"Alicia…" Patch got her to stop before she said something she shouldn't say.

"I knew that girl was going to give us problems just like her damn mother." Alicia said sitting down on the bed angry to the point of tears. "I knew it had to be an inside source that let him in. Didn't you see the way she looked at him? It was her. I know it."

Patch sighed pulling her to him. "Alicia, don't worry we'll fix this."

"By doing what?!" She yelled jumping away from him. "He has complete control right now and for what reason we need it, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

Dillon looked to see some light coming from around the corner. "Guys, we gotta go." He whispered.

Daisy looked at the corner before looking back the couple. Everyone began to move quickly but she was reluctant.

"She should have died right along with her mother." Was the last thing Daisy could hear as she was being pulled away by Dillon before the guards could round the corner.

Julia made her way back to the meeting point seeing as she and her group hadn't found anything either. They were on their way till something caught her eyes. A double tailed figure running through the darkness and she knew it wasn't Giz or Rome.

"You guys go ahead." Julia said quickly following the figure. Sonia and Ruby were about to yell for her but stopped seeing a guard light coming from around the corner. Sonia and Ruby looked to each other nervously but couldn't do anything since they had lost Julia in the darkness of the corridor. They only quickly went back to the meeting spot to tell Felix.

Julia quietly followed the figure till it went into a room. Julia frowned but didn't moved till the guards that were walking by went by, she was lucky they turned the opposite direction of her. She quietly made her way to the room. Whoever the person was left the door cracked open. Julia looked around again to make sure that no one else was coming and peeked inside. She was shocked to find that it was Roma, who stood in the middle of the room in the arms of yellow male.

"You did a good job…" She heard the male say.

"Awww, thanks babe. I told you I could do it." Julia heard the girl giggle.

Julia didn't know who the male was till he moved slightly showing her his face. When she saw the male looked exactly like Dillon she knew exactly who he was. Her mouth could have fallen to the floor. As they began to kiss, Roma more into it than the male, she gasped and didn't cover her mouth fast enough to hide it. She fell back into the darkness when the male looked directly at her.

Julia struggled to her feet as she heard the male pull away from Roma.

"~Milly, where are you going?~"

"I'll be back."

"But you promised!"

"I SAID I'LL BE BACK!"

With that Julia dashed off before he could leave the room. She almost had tears in her eyes as she got to the others seeing how furious Felix and Razor when she caught up with them.

"Julia, what the hell was you doing?" Felix asked harshly but before Julia could answer him the alarm went off in the castle.

"COME ON!" Giz yelled as everyone quickly ran into and shut the doors locking them. Giz put her ears to the door listening to the guards. The alarm was even going off in the room.

**Intruders **

**Intruders**

"How do they know that we're here?!" Sonia began to panic as Razor and Dillon removed the lid from the secret opening.

Felix looked to Julia angrily, "What did you do?"

Julia looked to him with tears building saying, "I-" She couldn't finish her sentence till they heard bangs at the door.

"HALT WHOEVER'S IN THERE!"

Felix only grabbed Julia hand and jumping down the opening and landing near the others. They were about to run when a light was flashed on them.

"HALT!"

Felix looked to Sonia and Seth and his siblings before they picked the people who couldn't as fast as they could and sonic boomed to the exit. They all boost out the opening and right out the water, as guards hadn't even made their way to the back of the castle yet. Julia was the only one that slowed down looking back at the window of the room she was just at with disgust before Felix called for her and she speed off.

Roma gasped covering her mouth watching the red vixen sonic boom to catch up to the rest of her siblings.

"She saw us…" Roma said more in anger than in fear that their secret was out. "We gotta do something."

Million only sat at the desk before looking at her as she walked over to him and sat on his lap. Million smirked and grabbed her face roughly taking her by surprise.

"How did they get in?"

"I-I-I don't know!"

He pushed her off him making her land on the floor only to pick her up by the hair. "Of course you do." He said smoothing his hand over her stomach to her breast.

"T-t-they must have gotten in through one of the secret passage ways."

Million smirked. "Really, now? Well…tell your father to fix it…tomorrow." He growled pulling on her hair tighter. "In the mean time. I have a promise to fulfill."

Roma smiled but then it was wiped away when he threw her onto the bed roughly. "Milly?"

Million shook his head as he took off his pants. "It's gonna be your majesty from now on."

X

Julia and the others stopped right in front of Felix's house with Felix still seething with anger. Julia walked up to him as Daisy tried to calm him down.

"Lix, I-"

"I don't want to hear it Julia." He said not even turning to her and Daisy only looking to her with sadness.

Julia looked to her brother with anger more than hurt. "You can't just listen!?"

Felix turned around showing Julia how angry he was. "No I can't just listen because you didn't listen when I told you-"

"I SAW SOMETHING THAT IFYOU WOULD JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN YOU WOULD FIND IT IMPORTANT TO HEAR!"

Ruby looked to the house nervously. "Guys, calm down." She said looking back to them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU ALMOST GOT ALL OF US PUT IN THE CASTLES JAIL?!"

"ROMA'S SLEEPING WITH DAISY AND DILLON'S DAD!"

Daisy fell the ground unconscious while Felix looked at Julia with disbelieve. Dillon walked up to her making Julia glance to him but then look away when she realized what she just told.

"What?"

All the children jumped when they saw the door swing open revealing an angry Scourge and Fiona.

"In this house now…." Scourge growled.

Everyone looked to one another before Felix picked up Daisy and walked inside past Scourge and Fiona with Scourge slamming the door so hard it shook the house and woke Emerald and Fang.

"Scourge…"

"Not now, Fi… Not fucking now…"

* * *

**O.O Damn, Roma how could you?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Escape**

**Okay guys, early warning before I go M.I.A again. This will be the last chapter I will be able to give to you guys. I hope you enjoy it. I kinda think I went too early with the drama but hey I couldn't wait any longer because I only had a certain amount of time to give you guys what I could give you. So enjoy. OH! I know there are some mistakes in there, please forgive me T.T**

* * *

Scourge paced slowly with Emerald sleeping in his arms. Before he would say what he had to say to the older ones he had to calm the babies down. The teenagers could do nothing but watch. Felix and his siblings knew when Scourge was mad he was mad, no if, ands or buts. Daisy and the others knew it as well. Fiona hadn't even looked at them. Fang wasn't going back to sleep now, his sister could miss the action all she wanted but Fang knew something was going on. The other people woken up from Scourge's action of slamming the door was Sonic and Sally. Likely, Alex is a deep sleeper he was the only one not woken up…yet.

Scourge carefully placed Emerald in Fiona arms so she could put her in her crib. Fiona left Fang on the couch. Scourge sat down beside Fang letting Fang use his shoulder to stand and play. Scourge had to take deep breathes. He had cussed and yelled at them before but what he was about to do was might just scar them and he didn't want to do that, so he let himself calm down first before speaking. Sonic sat down glaring at them and thinking of the best approach to them. Just like Scourge he wasn't going to yell and almost cuss. His children knew better…well, maybe not Sonia because she did crazy things all the time but this was worse than the other things she did.

Ruby couldn't take it. Ruby jumped up running to Scourge and hugging him around the neck crying with her face in his neck. Fang only watched her with a confused look but almost an amused one as well, seeing she was crying.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cried making Scourge sigh. Ruby hadn't cried since…damn he didn't remember the last time he saw Ruby cry like this.

The father hedgehog took his hand and placed it on her back. He was still quite angry with her but he didn't say anything as she continued to sob. Sally sighed feeling sorry for them, more sorry for them than mad with them.

Scourge gently pulled Ruby away and directed her to sit on the chair. Fiona had returned taking her place beside Ruby and holding the child to calm her down, which made Fang a bit jealous.

Scourge finally got up pacing back and forth as he finally began to speak. "Lix did you know I saw you outside the twins window before you and the others left?" Felix looked to his father still holding a knocked out Daisy but said nothing letting his father continue. "I didn't say anything because unlike your mother I know you can handle yourself but this…this is not what I expected."

"Dad-"

"I didn't ask you guys to talk." Scourge said making Razor lower his head, while Giz hugged his arm for to comfort him and herself. Scourge continued, "Now I want to know what happened from beginning to end…Julia." He finished looking to her. From what he heard before he opened the door seems like she was the one that caused the uproar.

Julia lifted up her head looking to her father before speaking she cleared her throat saying, "Felix and Razor were going to go on a run on their own but I asked could I go in turn Ruby wanted to come. She ended up waking up Sonia who then wanted to come and then Sonia got Seth to come too. After a while Felix wanted to get Daisy so that's how they came along too. We ended up on the cliff that over looked the city and we just sitting out there we weren't bored or anything we just-"

"Decided that you guys would go running through the damn castle knowing something was wrong. And it was dangerous."

"No it wasn't that-"

Scourge chuckled darkly, "It wasn't that!?"

Fiona frowned at Scourge saying, "Let her finish, Scourge."

Scourge looked to Fiona angry but not with her. "Do you hear what she is saying? We don't know what the hell is going on at the castle, they know this and they still went!"

"We weren't trying to cause trouble." Julia argued but not in a disrespectful tone, almost a pleading one.

Scourge looked back to her still glaring. "But you did anyways and they have cameras so they saw exactly who you were. So what the hell are you supposed to do when they come knocking on our door to come and arrest you guys for trespassing?! There isn't a damn thing that we can do but watch them take you and that's if we don't fight them and get put in jail with you all."

"Dad-"

Scourge began to rant, "I haven't been this mad since fucking Miles and the rest of those idiots I considered my friends fucking betrayed me."

"DAD!"

Everyone looked to Julia with a shocked look, even Scourge.

"You didn't let me finish!" She yelled getting some applause from Fang. Scourge looked to Fiona to which she shrugged.

"I told you to let her finish." She said smirking at him.

Before Scourge could say for Julia to continue Daisy began to awaken Felix sat her up more as she began to rub her head.

"What happened?" The hybrid asked as Sally walked over to her to check her head.

"You passed out." Fiona explained.

Daisy looked to Scourge before looking down and motioning for Felix to put her down. Once she dusted herself off, she sighed, "It was my idea to go to the castle, Uncle Scourge. I…I just wanted to help Julia out Felix and Razor tried to convince us not to go but we need anyway."

Julia jumped up bringing the attention back to her, "But it was my fault we got caught. See, I saw something…or someone that caught my attention so I followed the person. I found out that it was…Roma she was going to see Daisy's dad in one of the rooms in the castle."

Scourge, Fiona, Sonic and Sally were speechless. While Felix hugged Daisy to her and Ruby finally calmed down enough to go to Dillon and give him some support.

Julia continued sad that she had to say this bit of information out loud. "I…I think that's why King Miles had to leave the cookout and didn't come back. Daisy's dad must have gotten in while he was gone and Queen Alicia called for him…and by the way Roma was drooling all over him I think she was his way in."

Scourge looked to a scared Fiona hugging Fang to her. "Felix take Daisy, Dillion, Fushcia, and Giz home. Tell Tails everything." Daisy looked at Felix who only took her hand.

Sally and Fiona hugged them before they left. Fiona turned to the rest of them saying, "You guys go get some sleep." She kissed each of her children on the head, hugging Julia after she kissed her.

Seth and Sonia apologized to Sonic and Sally to which they only hugged them and told them it was alright. Once they heard them enter in their rooms and close the door they wanted for Felix to return.

Scourge sighed looking down at Fang who was standing in between his legs so the little one could stand up and look around. Fiona took a seat beside Scourge as Fang slowly made his way to Fiona.

Scourge placed his hands on his face running his hands through his quills. Fiona tried her best but she couldn't hold the tears. She could feel something bad, very bad, was coming and she didn't know what.

"Scourge, you just need leave. Don't pack anything just leave." Sonic said. "I know you probably don't want to because this is your home but it's not safe. He has the castle guards on his side. Who knows what will happen now."

Scourge nodded bringing Fiona into a hug. "We'll leave as soon as Julia and the others pick up their chaos. If we rush they'll suspect something."

Sonic was going to argue till Sally put her hands on his shoulders. Everyone looked to the door as Felix walked in with his head hung low.

"How did she take it?" Sally asked walking up to him.

Felix shook his head. "She break down, Uncle Tails had to take her to their room to try and calm her down."

Scourge sighed as Sonic stood up saying, "As soon as the sun starts raising you guys need to leave here and go pick up Julia, Daisy, Ruby and Giz's chao. Hurry to the portal and don't come back."

Felix looked to Sonic and then to his father with a very worried look. "What about you guys?"

"Don't worry about us Lix, just make sure you all are in Mobius…" Fiona said having cleaned her face before Felix noticed her almost breaking down.

Felix looked to each adult, looking directly at them in the eye before nodding.

* * *

**The next morning….**

Candy made her way to Daisy's house. Her moth-…Ms. Rosy had told her to come over the next today but in a note no one else saw her give to her. Candy was so excited she barely slept, plus there was some mess about the castle last night that had the castle guards knocking on doors late last night. She paid no mind to it. Just hoping that it had nothing to do with Felix and the others. As she saw Rosy's house coming into view her heart began to beat fast. This was it, the moment she was waiting for. She would meet her real mother.

Candy slowly walked up the steps, once she got to the door she took a deep breath and knocked. She jumped slightly when Tails answered the door before she was finishing knocking. She blushed out of shyness and looked down at her shoes.

"Um…i-is Daisy here?"

Tails smiled at the girl saying, "No, she, Dillon, Giz and my niece and nephew went out with Felix and other kids to go to that chao school." Tails did well not to laugh. Like Fiona, he thought the chao boarding school was a bit silly.

Candy's ears fell, even though she was hoping they weren't going to be there she still wanted to see them at least. "Where is Ms. Amy and Mr. Ace?"

"At Scourge's place at the moment."

"Oh…Well, is Ms. Rosy here?"

Tails smile got a little smaller saying, "I-"

"Tails, who is it?"

Candy and Tails turned to see Rosy walking from upstairs. Candy could see she had been crying yet she smiled when she saw Candy.

"Hello, Candy."

Tails stepped out the way so Candy could come in. He watched closely as the two walked up to one another wanting to do more than just chat with a hello.

"Hey, Ms. Rosy how are you?"

Rosy chuckled lowly. "Had a hard night but I am fine."

Tails smiled seeing the two were getting along well considering, but his smile fell when he noticed someone go into his shop from the patio glass doors. Tails glared making Rosy look at him and get worried. Candy saw this look and looked back at Tails.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Rosy asked started to walk over to him till they all heard an explosion come right from Tails shop.

"Dammit!" Tails yelled. "Rosy, keep Candy safe and stay inside.

Rosy brought Candy close to her. "What's going on?!" She asked as Tails ran to his shop.

"JUST STAY INSIDE!"

Rosy began to breath heavy and locked all doors and windows pulling Candy upstairs to her and Tails' room.

"What's going on?!" Candy asked as Rosy looked out the window as Tails ran into the shop battling the flames.

Rosy tears began to build in her eyes as smoke surrounded the area and she couldn't see anything but the roof of the shop. She could only hope and pray that Tails was okay. Candy walked up to the window to look as well. The sakura vixen looked frantically for Tails till she finally seen a figure stumble from the building. But the figure didn't look like Tails to Candy but Rosy had already ran out the room to go check on Tails.

"Ms. Rosy!" She yelled running after her.

Rosy got downstairs and ran straight for the back door but as she looked at the figure more closely she saw that it wasn't tails…but a castle guard.

Rosy slowly backed up bumping into a person, whose body she, sadly, knew all to well. Rosy's heart began to beat rapidly, her breathing began to slow down to a deadly pace before it completely stopped as the figure put his lips to her ears.

"Hello, my rose."

Rosy immediately fainted as Candy finally made it downstairs and paused seeing the man of her nightmares. He turned around showing he had Rosy in his arms. He looked to her and smirked.

"Well…haven't you grown…."

Candy backed up but into a knight, who immediately grabbed her and put his hand on her mouth so she couldn't scream. She kicked and thrashed to get out his arms but he was too strong.

Million only continued to smirk at the girl before bringing his gaze down to Rosy. "Take her to the dungeon…We don't want her warning her friends. I will take care of this one."

The knight nodded saying, "Yes, your majesty."

* * *

"Felix…Felix, where are we going, don't we have to go back home?" Ruby asked as everyone made their way through the forest.

Felix hadn't answered her question and it wasn't the first time she asked it. Daisy, Julia, Dillon, Fuchsia, and Seth knew where they were going but the younger ones did not. Daisy looked down at the ground holding onto her chao, Mango. Julia held a, surprisingly, sleeping Fang in her arms, with her chao, Amethyst flying over her head, while Felix held Emerald, who was crying for the last longest after they left. She knew something was wrong but she eventually cried herself to sleep.

Sonia sighed looking to the floor. "You guys are taking us home aren't you?"

Seth glanced at his sister. "Sonia, please step asking question, where doing what mom and dad said we should do."

"But their going to come right behind us right?" Alex asked, noticing his mother hugged him extra hard before they all left the house.

Seth sighed saying, "Yes, their coming right after us."

Aron glared at Seth saying, "No their not."

Fuchsia looked down at her brother glaring saying, "Yes they are."

Felix's ears twitched and so did Julia's. "Stop." He said everyone stopped and looked to him.

"We're being followed." Julia said.

All the younger ones got close to the older ones. "DUCK!" Ruby yelled as an arrow flew right by Felix's head. Ruby's yell woke Emerald, who began to cry.

Daisy looked up and gasped at who she saw jump from a tree and land near them, tears began to beam in her eyes. "Uncle…Rob…"

Rob 'O' looked to the children with a sad but determined look. "I'm sorry baby girl. But your father took Lil Jon and Mari-An in custody…said if I didn't bring you guys to him, he would kill them both…Please don't cause me no trouble I don't want to hurt anyone, your father just wants to see you." He said aiming another arrow at them.

Dillon began to breath heavily and look at his uncle angrily. "Your lying!" He yelled ready to run at him but Ruby and Sonia stopped him.

Rob 'O' let a tear drop as he shot the arrow at Daisy, but Felix jumped in front of Daisy prompting her to scream and Ruby to lose her cool.

"You shoot my brother!" She spin dashed Rob 'O' into the tree behind him before using the rope he bring with him to tie him up to the tree.

Daisy tearfully helped Felix up seeing he was shot in the stomach. "Oh no!"

Aron's ear twitched hearing something from far off away from them. "Someone else is coming!" He yelled.

Julia helped Daisy held Felix up in tears herself. "We gotta hurry its not too far." She said as the others ran towards the portal.

Giz looked back at her uncle as the knights helped him out of the rope. She continued to watch as Dillon pulled her away. Never had Giz even dreamed her uncle, of all people, would betray her. Never had she dreamed she would feel this kind of fear.

* * *

"Alright, we'll go get Rosy and Tails. They should be ready to go-" Amy paused as she had stepped out of Scourge and Fiona's house and saw the smoke coming from where Rosy's house was. "SCOURGE! SONIC! ACE!"

All three including Fiona and Sally ran outside and only saw Amy running back towards the house. They looked up seeing the giant cloud of smoke.

Ace looked to Amy frowning, "AMY WAIT!" He yelled running after her.

Scourge and the others looked to one another before nodding and running after them. Amy got to the house and gasped seeing the entire thing was on fire.

"ROSY! TAILS!" She yelled almost running in if Ace hadn't have caught her but she fought him to go inside. "Let go of me! We have to help them!" Ace ignored her only continuing to help them.

Sally and Fiona gasped at the screen as Sonic ran straight in to find his brother. Sonic stopped as soon as he stepped through the door coughing up a storm.

"Tails!..Rosy!" He got no answer. He ran back out the house falling to the ground as Sally ran up to him to make sure he was alright. "I didn't get a answer!"

Scourge ran to the back to check the shop finding the whole area on fire. He ran right in and paused at what he found. He slowly walked over to Tails and knelt down. There was a pool of blood under him. Scourge was afraid to check his pulse but he knew he had to. As soon as his hand got close to touching Tails, Tails grabbed his wrist breathing heavily. Scourge was shocked but immediately scooped up Tails and dashed away from the shop before it caved in from the support beams being destroyed by the fire.

As soon as he got back with others Amy immediately ran up to him in tears. "What happened to him!?" She asked as Scourge knelt down to the ground to lay him down.

Sonic ran over to him taking his hand into his. "Tails…Tails, buddy, what happened?"

Tails looked to them weakly, coughing up blood as he tried to spoke. "No, no, no, don't make him speak we have to get help now." Sally said in tears. Tails was like a baby brother to her and to see him like this was hurtful, to the point she couldn't even looked at him.

Scourge and Fiona looked at each other. "Let's go." He picked up Tails again and, with Sonic dashed off to Dr. Kintobor's veterinarian hospital.

* * *

Giz looked back seeing the knights were still after them. "Guys, their still after us!" She yelled.

"We're almost there!" Julia yelled, she looked at Razor who nodded to her and stopped as everyone ran by him but Giz.

She looked to nerves. "What are you doing?!" She asked.

Razor glanced at her through his glasses showing her how serious he was. "Just go." He said calmly.

Giz didn't move though, she stood there looking at him with admire but also fear for his life. She heard Dillon yell to her but she only pulled Razor into a hug before running with the others. Razor glanced back at her sadly but was only more determined to do what he had to do.

Razor took a breath putting his hands together before raising them slowly as the knights almost got him he slammed his fist into the ground with a force the not only shook the ground but destroyed it under the foot of the knights. They fell in to the dark crack he created leaving a wide enough gap that the others couldn't follow him or friends and family. He smirked watching the other knights almost fall inside the crack before running off.

* * *

In the garden at Dr. Kintobor's hospital, the doctor lounged. Today hadn't been too busy so he could relax at the moment. He sighed, peace was on Moebius at last and he couldn't be any happier. Buns still worked with him, especially after he found a cure for her disease. She gave birth to a daughter only two years ago, to another unknown father but like the first child Dr. Kintobor didn't ask questions. He was almost about to fall into a nap when Buns bust through the doors leading to the garden. The doctor jumped spilling his lemonade all over himself.

Buns saw this but she was too serious to laugh about it right now. "Doctor, I'm sorry for that but you need to come in quickly."

Dr. Kintobor could see Buns was quite serious so he hurried inside finding Scourge covered in black stuff holding a badly beaten, bruised, and partly, burned Tails. Sonic was with him crying heavily but not seeming to know it.

Dr. Kintobor nodded his head saying a prayer as Fiona, Amy, Sally and Ace arrived some minutes after.. "Alright, bring him…and quickly."

* * *

"Look! There it is!" Alex yelled.

As everyone ran just a little bit faster seeing that they were almost home free. Razor catching sight of a helicopter, the green kitsune speed up to warn the others but was a bit too late as for the fact that there was two other ones already ahead of them. Boy, they all wished they could use their super speed but someone would get left behind. Everything went into slow motion when the helicopters shoot at the portal destroying it completely.

"NO!" Razor yelled, sliding to a stop beside everyone.

Everyone looked in horror at the portal not knowing what to do or where to go at this point. Daisy and Julia looked down at Felix seeing him began to stir before he attention was brought back to the figure that jumped from one of the helicopter landing just a few feet from her.

Her eyes widened with fright, the hybrid wanted to run so badly but she couldn't. Daisy stared at the man she called her father. He had more scars than she remembered he had before, when she was just a young child. He had gotten a bit taller and muscles a little bigger. Daisy's tears hadn't stopped and they were only getting worse with the memories that flashed through her mind from this one man.

"Well, well, well…you ALL have grown." Million said looking to them and stopping his gaze on Dillon. "Especially, you my boy."

Dillon could look to the man in worry on the outside but pure anger on the inside. This was his father. No wonder his mother often looked at him with fear, he was his father's spitting image just a bit lighter than his father. Dillon remembered times Rosy would jump and he would only tap her to get her attention. It hurt Dillon every time but he never told his mother, Tails or, even Daisy, Giz or even Ruby and he told Ruby everything.

"What do you want from us?!" Daisy yelled getting no looks from anyone because they wanted to keep an eye on Million.

Million chuckled looking down at the floor. "It should be obvious. And I'm sure your uncle told you."

Dillon frowned at this. "How...how could you?"

Million only smirked. "A man does what he can to hold his family together…And I will do just that." With a snap of his fingers soldiers and knight began to drop from the helicopters.

Felix woke right up then grabbing Daisy, with everyone moving quickly. Julia grabbed Fang and Emerald from Fuchsia as Seth grabbed her letting her hold the chaos, Sonia picked up Aron and Alex as Ruby grabbed Dillon and Razor grabbed Giz, they were going to have to do a sonic boom and didn't need to have anyone stopping them.

Million watched and until he looked at who was about to do the real running, he put it all together and grew furious. "SHOOT THEM, PUT THEM TO SLEEP NOW!"

But it was too late they left with a speed shaking the trees, the helicopter and blowing back whoever was behind them with the wind and causing a sonic boom.

Million and the others got back up, Million more furious than he ever was he turned to the soldier in charge and Rob 'O' who stumbled up there finally.

"Find them! All of them!" He yelled at the two before stomping off. If Daisy and Dillon didn't obey him willingly, this he knew from the beginning. He will do it by force.

* * *

Tails laid in bed resting with a heart meter and oxygen hooked to him and bandages all over his body. From what he was able to tell Scourge, someone blew up the shop and he went to investigate and didn't know it was a set up. Two knights attacked him. He was able to kill one but the other got him good. The double-tailed kitsune had a black eye, cuts, stab wounds and bruises. Which none of that killed him, but the smoke that filled his lungs from the fire almost did. From what Scourge and the others could figure out Rosy must have been kidnapped by Million.

Sonic sat by his bed in distress. Scourge and the others watched him. Sonic, Sally, and Amy were closely at the bed Amy finally calming down with Tails seeming to be able to recover. Scourge and Fiona stood by the door with Scourge holding Fiona and praying that his children were safe.

Ace quietly opened the door tapping Fiona. "You guys might wanna come look at this."

Scourge and Fiona looked at one another before looking at Sonic and the girls at Tails bed. They left going out into the lobby and being shocked at what they saw on the television. Dr. Kintobor looked to them sadly as Buns looked down to the floor shaking her head. Her son was at high school probably watching this, with her young daughter at the babysitter probably watching it but not by choice.

"_Years ago, Anti-Sonic Maurice Hedgehog now known as Scourge the Evil Hedgehog, took the kingdom and all of Anti-Mobius into his own hands changing even the name of our planet all together. The crimes he competed then were never brought to court but now they will be. He and his, wife, Fiona Fox and their children have caused nothing but trouble. His children were spotted in the castle last night and now being held on the charges of trespassing, which is a felony on our royal grounds." _

"The fuck is this shit!" Scourge yelled angrily with Fiona looking at the screen in complete shock and horror that not only were they saying her and Scourge were criminals but all SIX of their children were criminals as well.

"_Matter-of-factly, citizens have spotted King and Queen of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn with their children, Seth Hedgehog, Sonia Hedgehog and Alex Acorn, they are also trespassing through dimensions and in ours they are not welcome. Others that accompany them is Prime Amy Rose, now named Amy Rogue with her husband, Acelin Rogue and their two children, Fuchsia Rose-Rogue and Aron Rogue."_

Acelin looked at the screen with one eye-brow raised. "How do they know my name?"

Buns scoffed. "That's the least of your problems."

Acelin only narrowed his eyes at her before bringing his attention back to the screen. "Amy, is gonna flip out when I tell her this."

"_If you see any of these individuals, please notify the authority. Our…King's children has also been kidnapped by these individuals please do this for the protection of the kingdom. Thank you"_

"You won't have to, Ace." Scourge and the others looked back to see Sonic, Sally and Amy had been watching the whole time.

"I can't believe this…" Sally said. "He is using the public to capture us."

Dr. Kintobor turned off the t.v. sighing. "Listen, I will help you all as much as I can…but where are the children anyway."

Amy sighed looking down and getting a very bad feeling. "Alright…I hope."

* * *

**Poor Felix and why are they targeting Fang and Emerald their innocent bystanders. See, you guys later. Don't know when later will be but it will be later. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapters so far. **


End file.
